Besos Ardientes
by Luna-Darck
Summary: Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

.

.

.

.

Prólogo

Tomoyo estaba en las sombras del motel en silencio, observando con cuidado, entrecerrando sus ojos cuando los nueve hombres se separaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estaban furiosos, pero sólo uno de ellos exudaba peligro. Ella los había visto en el aeropuerto después de dejar al Doc en la casa de seguridad, luego los había seguido al motel y había visto como se registraron.

Eriol no se parecía a Sakura de ningún modo. Él tenía los cabellos negros con reflejos azules, ojos intensos, fríos azules. Su mandíbula fuerte y pómulos altos daban una pista de su ascendencia nativa americana, su cuerpo duro, lleno de gracia, insinuaba el extenso entrenamiento militar. Ella conocía esa mirada, el modo en que el asesino se movía. Ella había crecido entre ellos, había sido violada por ellos más de una vez. Pero a éste, ella lo conocía personalmente.

Este hombre había traído su placer. A pesar de sus súplicas, a pesar de sus deseos de lo contrario, él la había tomado bajo el ojo insensible de una cámara, llevándola de un clímax a otro, su lujuria igualada por la suya, y la suya por su toque.

¿Esto sólo había sido hacía siete años? Dulce cielo, aquella noche la atormentó siempre, incluso ahora, como si hubiera pasado sólo ayer. El soldado oscuro que había jurado ayudarla y rescatarla. Él había venido, sosteniendo la libertad en una mano, su corazón en la otra, y había pasado la noche enseñándole los placeres del cuerpo a la mujer. Cuando se marchó, nunca volvió. Pero los doctores si. Con el vídeo, vinieron las risas, las burlas de las cosas que Eriol Hiragizawa le había hecho, lo que ella le había hecho, todo en nombre de la ciencia. La violación no la había fecundado. Ellos se preguntaban si el placer lo haría.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños de rabia cuando el salió fuera de su cuarto, perezosamente terminando un cigarrillo que había encendido momentos antes. Ella quiso matarlo ahora. Había jurado que lo mataría si alguna vez lo encontraba. Había jurado que él pagaría cada momento de dolor que ella sufrió todos aquellos años. Había jurado que él pagaría por mentirle, y por hacerlo tan fácilmente sin su conocimiento. Él la había traicionado, tal como había traicionado a su hermana.

Su expresión se endureció cuando la última puerta finalmente se cerró y quedo a solas con ella.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? —Su voz era salvaje, pulsando con una furia que envió un resquicio de inquietud a su cuerpo.—¿Y por qué demonios no nos encontramos en el aeropuerto como lo prometieron?

— Tengo una pregunta mejor —le contestó desde la seguridad de las sombras.—¿Por qué un hermano traicionaría a la hermana que él jura amar en lugar de llegar con la ayuda prometida?

Él giró despacio, casualmente, hasta que la enfrentó. Ella vio la dureza en su expresión y la sorpresa.

— ¿De qué diablos está usted hablando?

— Un equipo entero de soldados barrió la casa de Shaoran. Una docena de hombres. Todo lo que sé seguro es que ellos no los atraparon. Pero sé que ellos la quieren. Ellos saben sobre ella.

— ¿Saben qué, por Dios? —Él pasó sus dedos por su cabello, su voz era tranquila, pero a un paso de la furia.— ¿Por qué demonios ellos atacarían ahora?

— Ellos saben que su hermana es la compañera de Shaoran —le dijo con cuidado.—Tal como usted debe saberlo.

¿Lo sabía él? Ella miró su cara pálida alarmada, sus ojos azules abiertos con sorpresa.

— ¿Aquel bastardo la tocó? —Mordió entre dientes.

— No —habló ella arrastrando las palabras burlonamente.— Él se emparejó con ella. ¿Seguramente usted recuerda el concepto? Y ahora el Consejo no se preocupa de si el está vivo o muerto. Ellos quieren a la mujer y cualquier niño que ella pudiera llevar. Pero usted ya sabía eso, ¿no señor Hiragizawa? ¿Por qué atacarían ellos sólo unas horas después de que ella se comunicara con usted?

Él sacudió su cabeza despacio.

— Nunca traicioné a mi hermana. No lo haría. —Su voz envió una frialdad sobre su espina dorsal.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

— Vine para matarlo, Eriol Hiragizawa —le dijo con cuidado.

Él no pareció sorprendido ahora. Su boca se torció con una mueca burlona.

— Quizás usted podría retrasar su pequeño intento durante el tiempo que me tome salvar a la tonta de mi hermana —ladró.— ¿Qué es esa mierda del acoplamiento?

— Más tarde —contestó Tomoyo.— Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Ahora es tiempo para que usted me diga como supo el Consejo del acoplamiento, si Sakura no se lo dijo a usted.

Y Tomoyo estuvo casi segura de que él ciertamente no lo sabía. Él era un mentiroso, pero en este caso, decía la verdad. Sus dones habían crecido con los años, con la madurez y a fuerza de desesperación. Ella ahora podía oler una mentira como los otros podían oler la basura.

— ¿Quien es usted? —su voz chisporroteó.— Y usted va a tener que acercarse más mujer. No puedo ayudar a Sakura o Shaoran con tan poca información.

Suspirando, Tomoyo dio un paso de las sombras. Ella miró sus ojos agrandarse cuando la reconoció.

— No estás muerta —susurró, parpadeando, intentando asegurarse de que ella estaba allí.

La amargura la llenó con una ola de dolor tan intenso, que amenazó con ahogarla.

— No, amor, no fui asesinada. Pero esto no significa que tenga mucho por lo que vivir.

Y Tomoyo afrontó su pasado como nunca lo había hecho antes. Las pesadillas y esperanzas rotas se fragmentaron alrededor de ella, haciendo entrar su alma en un vacío triste, oscuro del que ella temió nunca poder escapar. Sintió la lujuria avanzar por su cuerpo, la necesidad, tal como Shaoran y Sakura la sentían, tronando a través de su sangre, a través de su mismo ser. Ante ella se encontraba el hombre que la había traicionado años atrás. En un laboratorio triste, frío, su cuerpo respondiendo aún sin su consentimiento, lanzándola hacia el placer a pesar de cada barrera que ella presentó contra eso. Su compañero. El padre del niño que ella había perdido. Un hombre al que había jurado matar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ehh aki les traigo "besos ardientes" la historia de Eriol&Tomoyo y espero y les guste

Nos leemos próxima


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 1

Cinco Meses Más Tarde

— Buenas tardes, gatita —la voz deliberadamente arrastrada de Eriol mientras Tomoyo entraba en la cocina, preparada para la reunión semanal en la que Shaoran insistía, hacía que el pelo detrás de su nuca se erizara en defensa instantánea. Esa voz arrastrada nunca indicaba una agradable conversación cuando Eriol estaba involucrado.

No era como si cualquier conversación que ella tuviera con él fuera siempre agradable, sin embargo, se recordó a sí misma sarcásticamente. Él insistía en provocarla en cualquier oportunidad y generalmente hacía sus mejores intentos para ver simplemente lo enojada que la podía poner.

Sus ojos azules eran indiferentes, calculadores, mirándola con una mofa divertida que le hacía querer arrancarla. Esa necesidad estaba en conflicto directo con el deseo abrumador de follar a ese tonto. Estaba en celo. Odiaba eso pero no tenía opción excepto admitirlo. Después de ocho largos años de dolor y miedo, ahora sabía porqué su cuerpo la traicionaba, comenzando con una abrumadora excitación y terminando con un yermo, casi agonizante dolor antes de disminuir lentamente. Por un mes, cada año, había estado entrando en calor. Y había sufrido porque su consorte ya la había tomado, ya había programado su cuerpo para no aceptar otro toque que el de él.

Si él hubiera sido uno de la Especie, ella podría haberlo entendido. Sakura y Chiharu habían sido marcadas por sus consortes, sus cuerpos condicionados por los fluidos hormonales que liberaban las glándulas hinchadas justo debajo de las lenguas de los hombres. Pero Tomoyo sabía que en la única noche que ella había pasado con Eriol sus propias glándulas hormonales no habían sido activadas. Y ella sin duda alguna no había cometido el error de besarlo desde que él había irrumpido de vuelta en su vida. No desde que había aprendido los signos del calor copulativo y había sabido más allá de una sombra de duda que Eriol era su consorte.

Él se apoyaba negligentemente contra el mostrador de la cocina, taza en mano, su cuerpo alto, esbeltamente musculoso, relajado y tentador. Sus pantalones vaqueros hinchados en lo alto de sus muslos. Ella tragó apretadamente mientras arrastraba su mirada sobre él. Él estaba duro y listo para follar. Y sólo Dios sabía justamente cuán perversamente quería que él viniera a ella. Fuerte y grueso, su pene entrando en su mojado coño hasta que ella gritara. Casi tembló ante el pensamiento mientras sintió una corriente de calor fluyendo en ella.

— Oh, ahora hay algo interesante —su voz divertida bajó un tono mientras él obviamente notaba el traicionero color.— ¿Por qué el sonrojo, gatita? ¿Estás acalorada?

Apartándose de él rápidamente, ella fingió indiferencia mientras colocaba los archivos sobre la mesa en preparación para la llegada del resto de la Manada.

— Eriol, estás comenzando a irritarme —le dijo serenamente sin volverse.—Tus pequeños y astutos comentarios me ponen los nervios de punta. Sigue, y te mostraré cómo pelea un Felino realmente.

Él gruñó, el sonido lleno de sarcasmo.

— Sé buena, Tomoyo, o mandaré a nuestro pequeño ángel sobre ti. Ella te morderá, ¿recuerdas?

Naddy realmente le había gruñido el día anterior cuando Tomoyo le había contestado bruscamente a Eriol acerca de algo que él le dijo. La niñita era asombrosamente protectora con él.

Tomoyo miró hacia Eriol mientras negaba con la cabeza compasivamente. Pobre Naddy. Estaba aprendiendo tantos malos hábitos de él.

— Prometimos mantenerla alejada de ti —le dijo. Eriol no era una buena influencia sobre la niña, eso parecía.—Vas a convertirla en un pequeño monstruo si continúas echándola a perder en la forma en que lo estás haciendo.

Él sonrió con presumida diversión.

— Combate a la pequeña muñeca en la que tú y Sakura la querrían convertir —replicó él.— Deja a la niña ser una niña, diablos. No es que ella haya tenido mucha oportunidad en los pasados dos años.

Eso no era más que la verdad. Según las informaciones de Dash Sinclair, la niñita había vivido una pesadilla de constantes ataques y huidas desesperadas mientras su madre luchaba por mantenerla segura. Ella era la primera niña de la Especie Lobo conocida concebida fuera de un tubo de ensayo, y el precio sobre su cabeza debido a eso era astronómico. Pero eso no quería decir que Eriol tenía que convertir a una niña perfectamente dulce en algo como un pequeño marimacho.

— Ella es un niña pequeña, no un rufián —Tomoyo se volvió contra él ceñuda.— Eriol, la tuviste en una pelea de barro ayer. No hay excusa para eso a estas alturas del año.

Él sonrió. Una deliberada y lenta curva de sus labios mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de regocijo.

— Lo sé. Maldición, la chica tiene buena puntería, ¿no es así? Y no estaba frío, hacía calor como el infierno y ella estaba pasando un buen rato. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

Eriol y Naddy, ambos, estuvieron cubiertos de barro de la cabeza a los dedos de los pies. En el momento en que Tomoyo se había acercado a la puerta, recriminando a Eriol por el desorden, una masa informe de tierra firme pegajosa había salpicado contra un lado de su cabeza. El pequeño ángel, una vez conocido como Naddy Colder, le había informado muy ferozmente que ella era un lobo y Tomoyo una gata y si ella no era muy simpática con Eriol entonces iba a morderla.

— Al ritmo que ella está llevando voy a tener que ponerlos a ambos una correa —le dijo acaloradamente.— Deja de alentarla. Ella es simplemente una niña.

En un segundo su expresión pasó de una risa presumida a una de intensa y oscura sexualidad.

— ¿Una correa, eh? —Su voz se volvió ronca, aterciopelada, su mirada cayendo sobre sus pechos mientras ellos se alzaban bajo la camiseta de algodón que ella llevaba puesta. Ella podía sentir sus pezones endureciéndose.— ¿Podemos incluir esposas? Tengo algunas, sabes.

El calor hizo erupción entre sus muslos. Maldito él y sus burlas. Él sólo estaba alimentando la progresión de su calor, haciendo más duro para ella luchar. E iba a insistir en empeorarlo. ¿Podía ponerse el día mejor? Se preguntó sarcástica.

— Sólo si tú eres el que está en ellas —ella retrocedió de golpe, tratando de ignorar la imagen de él encadenado a su cama, estirado bajo ella mientras se bajaba a sí misma sobre la rígida longitud de su erección. La vista era demasiada tentadora para permitírsela por mucho más tiempo.

Desafortunadamente, sus palabras cáusticas tuvieron poco efecto en él. Sus insultos raramente obtenían más que un tenue vislumbre de irritación dentro de esos ojos oscuros. Pero eso le trajo a ella la esencia de varón ardiente, excitado.

Ella podía oler su lujuria ahora, como la ráfaga de una tormenta repentina cerrándose de golpe en sus sentidos. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, su expresión oscureciéndose con excitación. Si ella miraba más abajo, entonces sabría que la protuberancia en sus pantalones vaqueros parecería una gruesa barra acerada ansiosa por la liberación.

— Eso podría arreglarse —murmuró el en forma cálida, mientras daba un paso más cerca, su cuerpo pesado moviéndose con fluida gracia y poder masculino.— ¿Mi cuarto o el tuyo?

Ella se acercaba al orgasmo sólo por la pura intensidad de su voz. Tomoyo sintió su coño inundarse con sus jugos, sintió el duro dolor de sus pezones bajo la tela de su camisa y quiso sisear de furia. ¿Por qué no podía la vida, sólo por un año, ser amable con ella? se preguntó abatida. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

— Sólo en tus sueños —ella logró arrastrar las palabras burlonas más allá de sus labios.

Él se rió ahogadamente entonces. El sonido era bajo, exaltando sus ya inflamados nervios mientras él se acercaba más. Ella no estaba a punto de retirarse. Si lo hiciese, entonces sólo la seguiría. Si él la siguiese sabría justamente lo desesperada que estaba por mantener tanta distancia como fuera posible entre ellos.

— No tienes ni idea, nena. ¿Quieres que yo te cuente un poco sobre ellos?

Él hizo una pausa ante ella, su ancho pecho a no más que unos milímetros de sus pechos. Ella luchó por mantener su respiración lenta y pareja, pero era consciente del hecho de que estaba fallando. Tal como sabía que él lo sabía. Su cabeza descendió mientras veía el pecho de ella subir más fuerte que antes de que él levantara sus pestañas, fijando su mirada en la de ella de manera sugerentemente.

— No —negó con la cabeza, tratando de apartarse de él. No necesitaba saber de sus sueños. La tentación de su toque era demasiada grande.

— Uno de mis favoritos… —él ignoró su negativa mientras movía su mano, sus nudillos subiendo ligeramente sobre el brazo de ella— es uno donde te tengo extendida sobre mi regazo, volviendo tu trasero de un vibrante rojo por fastidiarme por tanto tiempo. Tú retorciéndote y mendigando por mi polla cada vez que yo palmeo una de esos pequeños y redondeados cachetes. Estaría más que feliz de representarlo para ti —ofreció con toda la apariencia de considerada educación.

Ella debería estar indignada. En lugar de eso, Tomoyo se quedó sobresaltada y lucho contra la presión de sus nalgas al pensar en sus manos cayendo sobre ellas de tal modo. Oh, sí, ella podía imaginar eso también. Demasiado bien.

— Ése está bastante bien, Eriol —inhaló por la nariz con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir en medio del hambre abrumadora que ondeaba dentro de ella.— Puedes simplemente disfrutar de tus pequeñas perversiones solo. Dios le dio una mano al hombre y cinco dedos por una razón, sabes.

— Hmm. Yo sé. Y sé justamente lo bien que puedo hacer esos dedos encajar en mi favorito y pequeño coñito, también. Ven aquí, nena ronroneante, déjame mostrarte.

Peligroso. Una advertencia. Su voz era como un narcótico adictivo inundando su sistema a pesar del borde de furia que ella podía ver en su mirada fija.

La crema inundó su coño. Ella podía sentirla rezumando de su vagina y suavizando sus pliegues labiales con su espesa esencia. Mantener el control no fue fácil de lograr. No cuando su lengua literalmente latía por compartir su dolor con él y su vagina se apretaba en asentimiento. Maldito fuera. No necesitaba esto ahora mismo.

Le serviría bien a él si ella le diese eso con lo que él seguía tentándola. La rica potencia de la hormona sería un castigo apropiado para los meses de excitación en los que él la había colocado.

— Eriol. Tomoyo. No peleen hoy —Shaoran la salvó de tener que arrastrar una mordaz réplica de su mente repentinamente vacía cuando él entró en la cocina, seguido por su esposa y el resto de los principales de la Manada.—Pongámonos a trabajar en serio y veamos si podemos lograr terminar cualquier cosa esta vez.

Las últimas reuniones habían sido tan improductivas como para hacer una burla de su determinación de asegurar a los Especies un lugar en la sociedad. No como unas especies separadas, sino como seres humanos dignos de vivir. Ese parecía ser el debate actual emprendido entre los círculos internos de más de un cuerpo de gobierno.

— ¿De acuerdo, qué tenemos? —Preguntó Shaoran cuando todos ellos se sentaron.— Tomoyo, ¿obtuviste esas estimaciones?

— Todo —ella empujó uno de los archivos a su hermano de Manada.— Farside hace un trabajo de construcción excelente, Shaoran. He indagado cada ángulo y ellos lucen como nuestra mejor opción.

— Disiento —Eriol hizo solamente lo que ella esperaba mientras tomaba su lugar igualmente. Estaba en desacuerdo con todo lo que decía.— Precisaría demasiados desconocidos en la propiedad de inmediato y crearía un riesgo que no necesitamos. Eso los hace más que poco fiables; les hace peligrosos.

Tomoyo rechinó sus dientes por largos segundos antes de volverse hacia él con un gruñido.

— Construcciones Farside es una de las más respetadas firmas de construcción en la nación. Sus edificios tienen valoraciones muy altas por sus acabados, no contratan a subcontratistas y se aseguran de que el trabajo es de excelente calidad de principio a fin. Decir que ellos son poco fiables podría ser considerado difamatorio, Eriol—Tomoyo terminó furiosamente.

Él estaba otra vez siendo difícil. Por alguna razón pensaba que su trabajo en la vida era hacerle vivir un infierno aún mayor del que ya había vivido. A este paso, ella iba a perder toda semblanza de control y terminar por sacarle los ojos minutos antes de tratar de follar al tonto.

La adrenalina bombeaba a través de sus venas, haciendo sus entrañas temblar, a su vientre doblarse de necesidad. La cólera siempre lo empeoraba. Hacía que el calor se propagara a través de su cuerpo como un incendio que ella no tenía la esperanza de controlar.

— Cálmate, Tomoyo. Él dijo que no confiaba ellos —Shaoran le recordó mientras la mirada de ella se cerraba sobre Eriol.— Tenemos que estar seguros de con quién estamos negociando antes de permitirles entrar en la propiedad. Especialmente con Naddy aquí.

Como si ella no supiera eso. Sentía como si siseara de pura frustración.

— Es una reunión —argumentó ella, volviéndose a Shaoran.— He reventado mi trasero para reunir estos archivos y venir con la mejor opción para el trabajo que tiene que ser acabado. Si él continúa derribándolos a disparos, construiremos las malditas casas nosotros mismos.

— Lo que tendría más sentido, nena ronroneante—Eriol disparó, con su siempre presente sonrisa de sabiduría inclinando sus labios.

— No tenemos suficientes manos aquí y no es que ellos estén adiestrados en una maldita cosa parecida a eso.

— ¿Con qué fin desaprovechar dinero, así como también mano de obra, cuando de fuera no necesitamos más que los materiales para hacerlo nosotros mismos? —la irritación comenzaba a espesar la voz de Eriol, como si él estuviera cansándose de la continua batalla entre ellos. Lo cual era una lástima. Él la comenzó, sus disparos y comentarios burlones continuamente la golpeaban y estaba enfermándose con eso.

— Porque eso nos alejaría de la defensa del mismo complejo—ella se recobró rápidamente.

— Estupideces —él fruncía el ceño ahora, sus ojos azul oscuro resplandeciendo.— Olvidas que quien lidera la seguridad está aquí, gatita. Yo. Sé exactamente lo que cuesta defender este complejo en cualquier tiempo dado. Deja a la gente hacer el trabajo. Eso fortalecerá un sentido de responsabilidad así como también enorgullecerá en la casa que ellos hayan tomado parte en esto.

— Pareces olvidar el hecho de que la mayor parte de esos hombres y esas mujeres de quienes hablas necesitan una oportunidad para descansar y recuperarse, no trabajar fuera como burros todo el día —ella plantó sus manos sobre la mesa, gruñendo hacia él mientras pensaba en los hombres de ojos embotados y las mujeres que habían sido rescatadas de diversos laboratorios en los meses pasados.

— No puedes consentirlos así, Tomoyo —él estaba casi en su cara ahora mientras los demás observaban con interés.— Tú no vas a ayudarlos mimándolos como si todo fuera a estar de ahora en adelante muy bien. Eso no es así. Lo que ellos enfrentan no va a ser un infierno mucho más seguro que esos malditos laboratorios en los que estaban si no son cuidadosos. Tú no les puede dejar pensar que eso será así.

Tomoyo podía sentir la sangre repentinamente bombeando a través de sus venas, calentando sus ijares, sus pechos hormigueando en respuesta al enfrentamiento entre ellos ahora. Una punzante embestida de excitación apretó su vientre, casi quitando su respiración mientras la adrenalina corría a través de su corriente sanguínea.

Nada había tan excitante como una pelea con este hombre. Normalmente lo evitaba a cualquier coste, pero hoy… la frustración era como un animal rabioso amenazando su autocontrol. Estaba enferma por sus ataques velados. Enferma de morder su lengua y mantener su boca cerrada en vez de empujarlos a ambos en algo que ella temía que lamentaría.

— Estaré condenada si los usara como mano de obra esclava, como tú sugieres —Tomoyo sonrió con desprecio hacia él.— Ésta no es la Edad Media y no eres algún pequeño tirano teniendo permiso de asumir el control.

Eriol se sentó en su silla, sus ojos estrechándose con rabia mientras la vigilaba. Ella podía sentir su intencionada mirada fija, casi como una caricia sobre su cara, evaluando su respuesta. Viendo demasiado. Él hacía eso bastante últimamente, vigilándola como un condenado bicho bajo el microscopio siempre que estaban en el mismo cuarto juntos.

— De modo que les pagaremos un salario —finalmente él habló lentamente y de manera burlona.— Nadie ha sugerido que lo hagan gratis. De todas formas así nos evitaremos el peligro añadido que los otros traerán dentro del complejo.

— Basta, Tomoyo —Shaoran contuvo las palabras furiosas que estaban listas para salir de sus labios. Ella quiso embestir a Eriol con una desesperación que hacía que sus dedos se curvaran en garras contra la mesa.— Ambos tienen un buen argumento, pero tenemos que llegar a una decisión esta noche.

— Buena suerte —gruñó Eriol sarcásticamente mientras la miraba.— Aquí la gatita parece más determinada a vernos a todos muertos por el momento que a tener casas construidas.

Tomoyo sintió una gota de sudor formándose en su frente mientras él sonreía burlonamente hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, atentos, vigilándola estrechamente. Podía sentirlo presionándola, sabía él que lo estaba haciendo y estaba indefensa contra el deseo de contraatacar. Tenía que contraatacar. Tenía que mostrarle que no era débil, ni tímida.

En la base de ese pensamiento le llegó el conocimiento de que su calor era lo que realmente estaba presionándola. El instinto. Probarle que era lo bastante fuerte para someterlo, lo bastante fuerte como para luchar y desafiar su fuerza, y la necesidad de hacer eso se estaba volviendo más fuerte. Diariamente, ella podía sentir su propia agresión despertándose en su cuerpo y eso la aterrorizaba.

— Él es irracional, Shaoran —ella peleó para recostarse y relajarse mientras recorría con la mirada la cabeza de la mesa donde Shaoran les vigilaba ceñudo a ambos.—El hombre es tan malditamente paranoico que tú estarás allí golpeando las uñas en lugar de tomar decisiones para la Manada pronto.

— Déjalo en paz, Tomoyo —la voz de Eriol estaba llena de impaciencia.—Necesito que Shaoran cuide a Sakura. Tú no pareces mantenerla apartada de los problemas.

Tomoyo se volvió hacia él, incrédula ante la acusación. ¿Repentinamente ella había pasado de mimar a las exhaustas Especies a ser incapaz de proteger a Sakura?

— ¿Yo? —ella gruñó, agarrando la mesa con furia.—No fui la que la sacó en la motocicleta el otro día. Ese fuiste tú. Todo lo que hice fue ayudarle a limpiar el estúpido armario.

—Ella casi cayó de cabeza, maldición. Te dije que mantuvieras a esa mujer fuera de los espacios cerrados. Ella está en peligro en ellos, ¿no prestaste atención?

— ¡No soy el guardián de tu hermana! —gritó.— ¿Cómo debo adivinar el sentido de las cosas locas que ella quiera hacer? Ella es tu maldita hermana.

Ella estaba de pie ahora, sus dedos señalando a través de la mesa en acusación mientras lo confrontaba. Estaba aburrida de hacer de niñera para alguien de ocho años que sabía más de lo que debería, así como también de una mujer que no parecía saber como mover sus pies en un armario.

— Infiernos, discúlpame, pensé que ustedes dos deberían tener bastante en común para al menos poder caminar y hablar al mismo maldito tiempo juntas —él arrastró las palabras burlonamente.— Deberías tomar lecciones de ella, Tomoyo. Estando en calor de la forma en que tú lo estás, deberías tener el sentido común para al menos prestar atención cuando ella se vuelve del revés. Tú podrías querer aprender de eso.

Ella sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro. La realidad se vio invadida por la oscuridad, conociendo las profundidades de sus ojos y el desafío chispeando allí.

— Estás loco —ella trató de encontrar la furia de momentos antes, pero en lugar de eso apenas podía lograr respirar después del sobresalto.

Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente, aunque el sonido era burlón, lleno de cólera mientras él se ponía de pie y la confrontaba con una sonrisa apretada.

— ¿Lo estoy? —le dijo.— ¿O piensas que puedes esconder alguna otra cosa de mí? Lo siento, nena, no soy tan estúpido como pareces pensar. ¿Y quieres saber de qué más soy consciente? —él se inclinó acercándose más, sus manos aplastadas sobre la mesa mientras se pegaba casi nariz con nariz con ella.

Sus sentidos se llenaron del perfume de él. El olor de varón ardiente, furioso envolviéndose alrededor de ella, casi asfixiándola con hambre.

— ¿Qué piensas que sabes? —ella trató de gruñir, pero su voz fue débil, cautelosa.

Ahora ella entendió el brillo de advertencia de la cólera que ardía en sus ojos cuando ella entró en la cocina. Eriol estaba completamente furioso. Y ésa no era una cosa buena.

— Lo que sé —dijo con claridad brutal— es que estás en celo, Tomoyo. Y sé quién es tu consorte. Lo sé, porque soy yo —él se enderezó entonces, quedándose con la mirada fija en ella, pareciendo más enojado por ese conocimiento que por cualquier otra cosa.— Así como sé lo del bebé, la esterilización y tu obstinación en los últimos pocos meses. Lo sé todo, y que me condenen si tú te escaparas con todo eso ni siquiera por un solo día más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 2

Podía parecer muy trillado decir que se podía haber oído caer un alfiler, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Tomoyo después de escuchar el furioso anuncio de Eriol. Estaba de pie frente a él, observó como se contraía un músculo en su mandíbula, las llamas que ardían en sus ojos, y escuchó el absoluto silencio de la habitación. Había otras seis personas además de ellos. Conmocionados, silenciosos, observando su completa humillación con autentica sorpresa.

Respirando con dificultad, se enfrentó al hombre que había desgarrado su corazón tantos años antes, el hombre que había jurado sería su presa, para terminar enterándose de que su hermano casi había hecho eso por ella. Atrajo hacia sí toda la fuerza, el orgullo, el dolor y la determinación que la habían ayudado a sobrevivir todos esos años. Levantó la cabeza hasta que pudo mirarle a los ojos regiamente, asegurándose de que su expresión fuera únicamente de arrogante indiferencia.

— Evidentemente, no pensé que esto fuera asunto tuyo, Eriol —dijo inmediatamente, empujando las palabras fuera de sus labios, mientras veía como aumentaba su cólera.— Si hubiera creído que necesitabas saber algo, te habría informado yo. —Dirigió una mirada significativa a Sakura antes de que su mirada regresara a Eriol.— Sencillamente no pensé que necesitaras saberlo.

Era muy consciente de quién, con toda probabilidad, había vertido todos los secretos que había luchado por mantener. Sakura quería más a su familia que a cualquiera, a excepción de Shaoran y su hijo por nacer.

Los labios de Eriol se elevaron por encima de sus dientes con un notorio gruñido que habría hecho sentirse orgulloso a cualquier miembro de la raza felina.

— Adivina de nuevo, gatita —dijo, mordiendo las palabras.— Me importa un bledo lo que pienses que debería o no saber. Te he dado la oportunidad de venir a mí, todo un año de oportunidades, y en vez de eso te has escondido. Ahora puedes hacer frente a las consecuencias.

Su risa fue breve y burlona.

— ¿Que haga frente a las consecuencias? Lo siento, Eriol, ya hice ese viaje. Fue de lo peor. No pagaré otra vez. Ahora si me perdonas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Shaoran puede informarme sobre lo que decidas acerca de Construcciones Farside. En realidad me importa un bledo como lo manejes.

—Aléjate de mí y lo lamentarás—su advertencia, pronunciada en voz baja, detuvo el giro que le habría permitido hacer justamente eso.

Le recorrió con la mirada, observando la determinación en su dura expresión, la furia que rugía en sus oscuros ojos azules. Ella le dio permiso a sus labios para que se alzaran en una amarga sonrisa, dejando que su mirada le recorriese fríamente.

— ¿Lo lamentaré, Eriol? Simplemente hubiera deseado haber hecho esto la primera vez. Habría sido mi mejor apuesta.

Después dejó que su mirada abarcara a todos los miembros de su familia. Esos con los que ella se había criado, y los que habían entrado como consecuencia de sus emparejamientos con sus hermanos. Fue consciente de su incredulidad, su simpatía y su shock.

— Buenas noches, socios. Mi cuota de entretenimiento para la noche ha terminado. Tal vez pueda hacerlo mejor mañana.

La cólera ardió en ella, calentando sus mejillas, y haciéndola temblar, harta de que la observaran.

— ¿Crees que será tan fácil, Tomoyo? —dijo Eriol ásperamente, latiendo en su voz la lucha por mantener el control.— ¿Crees que, aunque sea durante un maldito minuto, te dejaré escapar de esto?

— La verdad, no creo que tengas otra opción —anduvo con paso majestuoso por el cuarto, manteniendo la cabeza en alto.

No le importaba nada lo que pensara que podía o no podía hacer. Había aguantado ocho años de infierno físico, de dolor emocional, de luchar por tratar de entender por qué su cuerpo la traicionaba exigiéndola desesperadamente su toque y rebelándose ante el contacto de cualquier otro hombre.

Entendió la razón de por qué no había ayudado su fortaleza emocional. Pero saber que fue un apareamiento en vez de un antojo, una necesidad que, hasta ahora, no había disminuido, no la había servido de nada. Shaoran estaba furioso con ella por lo que le había contado sobre los problemas físicos que había sufrido, y que se había atrevido a intentar la esterilización para aliviar el dolor. La decepción que le había provocado la avergonzaba más de lo que esperaba.

Cuando dejó la cocina, escuchó la voz de su hermano riñendo con Eriol, mientras Sakura le defendía. Los demás, claro está, lo comentaban. No le importaba. No habían vivido los últimos ocho años en su piel. No habían tenido hambre sin saber de qué, ni habían ansiado un toque que no estaba nunca allí.

Agarró la barandilla y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba. La necesidad de escapar latía en sus venas, golpeando en su corazón.

— Tomoyo —su voz la alcanzó cuando llegó al descansillo.

Se detuvo, las ventanas de su nariz le ardieron cuando apenas tomó aire, y apretó los dientes luchando por no ponerse a gritar. Girándose lentamente, miró hacia abajo, a Eriol.

Su cuerpo tembló hambriento. Su boca se hizo agua cuando su lengua palpitó, con las glándulas doloridas por soltar la odiada hormona. Bastante malo era que la volviese loca, pero sabía malditamente bien y estaba segura de lo que pasaría si Eriol la ingería.

La reacción química no había sido tan fuerte en Shaoran y Yamazaki como lo había sido en sus compañeras. Si se cumpliera la norma, el sistema de Eriol se encontraría peor que si hubiera tomado la súper Viagra. Ese pensamiento hizo que su coño llorase de necesidad. Como si fuese otro ser con mente propia, pareció como si gritase en protesta a su negativa de permitirle alivio.

Eriol era malditamente atractivo, alto y fuerte, un macho perfecto, con fuertes músculos bien trabajados. Delgado y exudando sexualidad. Con el cabello oscuro con reflejos azules muy corto, y unas pestañas que oscurecieron sus mejillas cuando la observó.

No le contestó, simplemente se quedó observándole fríamente, con los labios hambrientos.

— Estaré levantado hasta tarde. No me hagas venir a buscarte.

Su mandíbula casi golpeó el suelo cuando él se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la cocina. ¿Qué no le hiciera ir a buscarla? Pensó incrédulamente. Hijo de puta, iba a matarle.

Entrecerrando los ojos se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Se cambió velozmente, vistiéndose con unos cómodos pantalones negros y una camisa deportiva ajustada. Se colocó el cinturón de la pistolera en la cadera, ató la daga a su muslo, se recogió el pelo bajo la gorra negra de béisbol y salió furtivamente de la casa. Le permitiría que viniera a buscarla. Se iba a encontrar un infierno mayor que el que esperaba.

— ¿No tienes miedo de empujarla demasiado lejos? —preguntó Yamazaki varios minutos después de que la familia saliera de la cocina y regresara a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Por una vez, no se encontraba acompañado de su nueva compañera y esposa, Chiharu. Es más, se dedicaba a vigilar a Eriol con esos extraños ojos oscuros, con un indicio de censura observándose en sus profundidades.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que Chiharu se niegue a aceptar tu decisión de alejarla de su familia? —Eriol volvió en sí, expresándose con la misma educación.— Yo no te digo a ti como manejar a tu compañera, Yamazaki. No trates de decirme como manejar a la mía.

Los labios de Yamazaki se elevaron, mostrando los peligrosos caninos de su boca. Eriol sonrió burlonamente.

— Es más erótico cuando Tomoyo los enseña. No te tomes la molestia de tratar de intimidarme, niño gato. Simplemente trato de ser suave contigo porque eres lo suficientemente susceptible como para ofenderte y no quiero perder el tiempo necesario para limpiarme los puños contigo.

Eriol se levantó lentamente de la silla, recogiendo su taza se encaminó hacia la cafetera, esperando tener la paciencia necesaria para hablar con Yamazaki. De todos los machos de las Especies, Yamazaki era el más temperamental. Y Eriol creía que fue precisamente su suerte la que había resuelto que fuera él quien interviniera y le recriminara su comportamiento con Tomoyo.

— ¿Liarte a puñetazos conmigo? —gruñó Yamazaki.— Lo haces sonar como una sesión de lucha. Podría arrancarte la garganta, Eriol.

— Podrías intentarlo —Eriol se sirvió el café y contraatacó, con el cansancio avanzando lentamente en su mente.

Parecía que llevaba despierto meses. La necesidad sexual le despertaba todas las noches, manteniéndole alejado del sueño y consumiéndole la paciencia.

Cuando Yamazaki no contestó, Eriol se dio la vuelta, levantando una ceja y esperó. Los machos de las Especies podían ser imprevisibles en el mejor de los días; aunque hacían un trabajo admirable evitando la violencia, era consciente de que el potencial estaba allí.

Yamazaki cambió de posición, fijando su mirada durante un segundo, su espeso y oscuro cabello cayó por su cara antes de que se inclinara descuidadamente hacia atrás y se girara de regreso para afrontar a Eriol.

— Estaba allí cuando se dio cuenta de que no ibas a volver. Estaba allí cuando perdió ese niño y casi murió —rugió Yamazaki.— No fuiste. Estoy cansado de verte lastimarla, Eriol. Déjala.

— Vuelve con tu compañera y utiliza con ella tus trucos de gatito —replicó Eriol, aumentando su enojo mientras el otro hombre le observaba.— ¿Crees que no me imagino el infierno que atravesó, tú, ronroneante saco de genética alterada? ¿Crees que hay una oportunidad en el infierno que haga que le permita seguir torturándonos por ese terco orgullo? Coge esta pista, Reynolds. Ni un momento más.

El cuerpo de Yamazaki se movió peligrosamente, sus ojos brillaron intensos con una furia que los transformó en negros y un gruñido retumbó en su pecho.

— Eres un bastardo de mente ágil, Hiragizawa. Date por afortunado de ser el cuñado de Shaoran y el compañero de Tomoyo o te mataría por eso.

Eriol bufó.

— No dejes que eso te impida intentarlo. Estoy seguro de que Sakura te perdonaría rápidamente —colocó la taza en la pequeña mesa del centro y se giró para pelear. Pronto estaría dándole de patadas en el culo a esa pantera arrogante que le observaba en ese mismo momento.

— Déjala, Eriol —le ordenó de nuevo.— No tienes que quedarte tanto tiempo pegado a su culo.

— Todavía tengo que montar su culo —dijo Eriol sonriendo entre dientes.—Y cuando lo haga, no estarás invitado a mirar. A diferencia de tu otro hermano, no necesito audiencia ni ayuda ninguna.

Las practicas sexuales de Kai estaban descontroladas, pero no más que lo que lo estaba la libido de Eriol. Si no metía a Tomoyo en una cama rápidamente, le iban a dar el certificado de demente.

— Esto no va de Kai —le recordó Yamazaki furioso.— Se trata de Tomoyo. Y te advierto…

— No cometas ese jodido error —la voz de Eriol bajó peligrosamente.— No trates de hacerme una advertencia de mierda, Yamazaki, porque entonces pelearemos. Ella es mi mujer, mi compañera, mi asunto. Métete en tus propios asuntos y mantente alejado del infierno de los míos.

— La vas a matar —el gruñido sonó más profundo, más rudo.—No te dejaré continuar con esto, Eriol.

— Te desafío a que me detengas —se burló Eriol.— Patearé tu culo de gato por toda la cocina, Yamazaki, si lo intentas.

— Muy bien, niños, acaben con este infierno —dijo Chiharu apareciendo por la puerta, con las manos en las curvilíneas caderas, los ojos cafés brillando con cólera cuando recorrió con la mirada a su compañero.— ¿Qué demonios pasa con los dos? No es momento de esto.

— Chiharu, esto no es asunto tuyo —advirtió Yamazaki suavemente, mientras Eriol negaba con la cabeza, mientras elevaba la mano irritado hasta el puente de su nariz.

— Señor sálvame —murmuró Eriol.— ¿Está la fase lunar en un lugar jodidamente incorrecto o algo así? ¿Algo parecido a un extraño síndrome premenstrual que afecta a los machos Felinos? —preguntó enfrentándose a Yamazaki.— Hombre, el apareamiento no ha enfriado nada tu culo.

Empujaba al otro hombre y Eriol lo sabía. Lo sabía y rehusaba echarse atrás. Estaba cansado de escucharle refunfuñar, gruñir y el resentimiento general que recibía de él la mayoría de las veces.

— ¡Yamazaki! —gritó Chiharu agarrando el brazo de su compañero un segundo antes de que brincase hacia Eriol.

Eriol mostró una lenta y fría sonrisa en sus labios.

— Déjale Chiharu. Te entregaré su pellejo más tarde.

— Maldito seas, Eriol, cierra esa endiablada boca —gritó Chiharu cuando Shaoran, Merc, Kai y unos cuantos más entraron en la cocina, deteniéndose sorprendidos ante la escena que se encontraron.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?—preguntó Shaoran suavemente, haciendo que su voz retumbara, con su mirada ámbar nada complacida.

— Oye, Garfield, este hermano tuyo cree que puede ordenarme que deje a mi compañera puesto que él es un feliz y ronroneante niño gato con la suya. Quizá deberías aconsejarle de otra manera—Eriol apoyó la cadera contra la pequeña mesa, aunque observó a la furiosa pantera cuidadosamente.— Simplemente le estoy diciendo que puede besarme el maldito culo hasta el infierno ida y vuelta porque es jodidamente imposible que la deje—dirigió su nada educado comentario a la gruñona pantera en cuestión.

Chiharu había colocado su cuerpo delante de su compañero, y sujetó aún más fuerte sus brazos.

— Shaoran, haz algo—recurrió al líder de la Manada cuando su compañero le ordenó en voz baja que le soltara inmediatamente.

Eriol observó a su cuñado por el rabillo del ojo, vio la tensión que mostraba la cara del otro hombre, la indecisión. Kai negó con la cabeza y masculló por lo bajo algo que hizo que Shaoran le lanzara una aguda mirada.

— Eriol, déjala ir—dijo finalmente de manera significativa.— Simplemente date la vuelta y márchate, hombre. Por todos nosotros.

Había rendida resignación en la voz de Shaoran, una tristeza que hizo que los instintos de Eriol reaccionaran violentamente.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Eriol suavemente.— No la dejaré ir, Shaoran, como tú no dejarías ir a Sakura…

— Shaoran no destruyó a Sakura—dijo Yamazaki con una primitiva furia.— No te observaré destruirla de nuevo, Eriol. Vete al infierno hasta que esto sea más fácil para ella. Ahora, antes de que tengamos que echarte a la fuerza.

Ahora fue Eriol el que mostró los dientes.

— Chiharu, será mejor que le sujetes fuerte—le dijo a ella suavemente.— Porque puedo enseñarle a tu pequeño gato algunos modales.

Eriol no pudo entender su furia más de lo que entendía la de Yamazaki, pero le fue imposible no observar el asesinato en los ojos del hombre cuando éste dejó de lado a su esposa y le enfrentó.

Girando, Eriol cambió inmediatamente de posición para enfrentarle, mientras los demás saltaban asustados entre ellos. Kai y Merc agarraron a Yamazaki, mientras Chiharu gritaba alarmada y Shaoran se colocaba delante de Eriol.

— Basta—no había cólera en la voz de Shaoran, ni resentimiento. En lugar de eso le observaba apesadumbrado.— El derramamiento de sangre no arreglará esto, Eriol. Pelear no lo arreglará.

— Ella es mía—dijo Eriol mordiendo las palabras.

— Y por esa razón me he mantenido apartado, de la misma manera que Kai y Mei ling lo han hecho, mientras la veíamos sufrir desde que llegaste—dijo quedamente.— Para Yamazaki es una lucha más dura. Para que lo sepas, fue Yamazaki el que la encontró desangrándose cuando involuntariamente abortó. Fue Yamazaki el que escuchó su llanto y las que hubieran sido sus últimas palabras si no hubiera actuado tan rápidamente como lo hizo. Fue a Yamazaki, Eriol, al que ella le rogó que la dejara morir porque no podría vivir sin ti o sin su hijo. Y fue Yamazaki el que juró vengarla. No puedes borrar ocho años de dolor, furia y odio simplemente porque fue un malentendido.

Eriol clavó los ojos en él en estado de shock, antes de que sus ojos se giraran hacia la furiosa mirada de Yamazaki que le atravesaba. Sus manos se abrieron y se cerraron, su mandíbula se tensó con agonía.

— La amo—dijo, con voz tensa, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta de su afirmación.— Siempre la he amado, y sus amenazas no van a cambiar eso. Ni lo hará su odio. Lo mismo que no va a cambiar el hecho de que no me voy y no la dejo. Cada uno de ustedes se tienen que ir acostumbrando a eso.

Salió de la habitación, su propia cólera, su propio dolor, abrumándole. Necesitaba ver a Tomoyo, para asegurarse de que todavía vivía llevándole, empujándole… Destruyéndole...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**espero y les guste**

**Nos leemos próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

;p

Capítulo 3

La noche era su amiga. Tomoyo se movió a lo largo de la montaña sobre la hacienda de las Especies. Ella a menudo daba por sentado la clara visión que poseía en la oscuridad. Podía ser tan perfecta como a la luz del día, a pesar de la falta de iluminación procedente del cielo sin luna. Se encontraba cómoda en la oscuridad. Un lugar para esconderse e intentar ponerle sentido a las crecientes demandas de su cuerpo.

Las demandas que Eriol hacía eran cada vez peores. Luchó contra la inexplicable conciencia que crecía dentro de ella diariamente. Luchó contra su necesidad de tocarle, no por hambre o lujuria, sino solamente para asegurarse a sí misma que él estaba allí. Que él vivía. Que él respiraba. Luchaba contra esto hasta el punto de que temía incluso el contacto más ligero entre ellos, porque esto hacía más difícil cada día el negar el frágil lazo que ella podía sentir formándose dentro de su alma.

El frío era más que bienvenido ahora. El borde crujiente, afilado de la temperatura ayudaba a aclarar su cabeza, a agarrarse a sus defensas. Ella podía resistir mejor las temperaturas que el resto de su familia. Aunque no tenía la piel peluda del leopardo de nieve, tenía una tolerancia para el clima frío que el resto de las Especies no tenía. Aunque el calor que surgía dentro de ella podía tener mucho que ver.

El calor copulativo estaba peor de lo que incluso había pensado que podía ser. Como si la presencia de Eriol en cierta forma hubiera avivado los fuegos más ardientes dentro de ella. Su lengua estaba hinchada ahora; las glándulas en los lados estaban inundadas, pulsando por la necesidad de soltar la rica hormona contenida dentro de ellas.

Esto la había sobresaltado, el conocimiento de que ella estaba exteriorizando alguna de las características de los varones. Su consorte no era uno de las Especies. La hormona afrodisíaca propulsaría su sexualidad más alta, como lo haría con la de ella. Cerró sus ojos ante ese pensamiento. Doc Martin la había advertido que esto seria como llenar a Eriol de súper Viagra, asegurándose de que él podía funcionar lo suficientemente a menudo como para asegurar la concepción.

El pensamiento de Eriol perpetuamente duro era más de lo que ella podía profundizar. Demonios, él mantenía una erección ahora la mayoría de las veces. Cada vez que le veía, sus ojos refulgían con excitación y la protuberancia de sus pantalones parecía ponerse más grande. Tentándola. Oh señor, cómo la tentaba.

Se relamió los labios mientras se abría camino a lo largo de la montaña. Recordó claramente la dureza de acero que crecía entre sus muslos. La forma y el largo, el espesor de la carne, la percepción de él. Ella quiso gemir de necesidad ante el recuerdo de su sabor cuando se corrió pulsando a través de su lengua y bajo su garganta. O la percepción de él empujando entre sus muslos. Su coño lloró al pensar en aquello.

Tomoyo apretó sus dientes y se mantuvo en movimiento. Estaría condenada si cedía en esto. Ella podía ver a Eriol, tan dominante y autoritario como cualquiera de los miembros de las Especies. Él se convertiría en el mismo tipo de monstruo que Shaoran y Yamazaki.

Ella bufó. Como si pudiera sobrevivir estando recluida en esa casa mientras el peligro crecía alrededor de ellos. En las pasadas dos semanas allí hubo tres intentos de romper los perímetros exteriores de la cerca de seguridad que corría alrededor de la montaña. Ellos aún tenían que atrapar a quienquiera que hubiera tratado de romper la seguridad, sin embargo. Tomoyo no se podía imaginar escondiéndose dentro de los confines de la hacienda durante tanto tiempo. Shaoran y Yamazaki habían perdido ambos sus mentes en sus intentos por proteger a Sakura y Chiharu. Esto la volvería loca.

Ella no podía detener su lamento por no poder concebir, su pena por la pérdida del niño que una vez había llevado. Su vientre se flexionó como advertencia, un preludio para los duros espasmos que sabía llegarían pronto… la demanda de su cuerpo para que una nueva vida fuera creada, que la concepción fuera permitida. Ella había destruido cualquier oportunidad de eso en sus años anteriores de ignorancia. Y ella se estaba cansando de luchar con Eriol y contra el calor que crecía dentro de ella.

Él era su compañero. Ella supo esto desde que reconoció la profundidad de la verdadera unión entre Sakura y Shaoran. Esto no hizo la situación más fácil para manejarla. Para saber que él era el único hombre al que ella podría permitirle tocarla, abrazarla, no podría ser de buen agüero para su futuro.

— ¿Puedes ser aun mas terca, Tomoyo?—La voz rota de Eriol en el enlace de comunicación en su oreja la hizo tensarse mientras hacía una pausa en su camino montaña arriba.

Con una silenciosa maldición ella colocó los prismáticos de la parte superior de su cabeza sobre sus ojos y activó el preciso localizador. Ella rezó para que él estuviera en el edificio de comunicaciones en vez de capitaneando arriba en la montaña. Maldición. Ahí estaba él. Observó su único localizador mientras éste se movía firmemente más cerca de ella. El otro miembro de las Especies que patrullaba estaba retrocediendo, dándole vía libre mientras él iba directamente hacia ella.

— Probablemente podría—gruñó ella por la frustración.

Ella podía sentir la anticipación aumentando en ella ahora. Como si su voz hubiera activado un interruptor que hacía que su cuerpo supiera que él se acercaba. Sus pechos estuvieron repentinamente sensibilizados, inflamados otra vez, los pezones empujaban contra el material de su top mientras hacia una pausa y se sentaba en una roca redonda, grande, musgosa. No serviría de nada huir de él. Era asombrosamente persistente.

Tomoyo tomó aire profundamente, atrapando la débil huella de su perfume mientras él se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos se cerraron en respuesta al torrente de sangre que comenzó a resollar con furia a través de sus venas. Él olía delicioso, oscuro y excitante, su lujuria desbordando peligrosamente por su olor acalorado.

Él sería duro, pensó con un suspiro. Su polla presionaría apretada contra sus pantalones vaqueros, desafiándole a que lo soltara, para que le tomara como ella lo necesitaba. Sacudió la cabeza ante este pensamiento. Su autocontrol flaqueaba. La falta de sueño y el creciente calor comenzaban a tomarse su precio en ella.

Tomoyo apartó el micrófono del enlace del comunicador de su cara, aislando a los demás de cualquier cosa que ella dijera. Los audífonos estaban todavía en posición, sin embargo, y ella era capaz de mantenerse en contacto con los otros guardas así como también con el centro de comunicaciones. Se quitó de encima las gafas mientras veía la marca de Eriol en el localizador acercándose firmemente. Él sabia dónde estaba ella. El receptor pequeño abrochado en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones vaqueros le permitía ser rastreada fácilmente por las gafas computarizadas que la fuerza de seguridad de las Especies usaba. Ella puso sus gafas en el bolsillo de su cinturón y esperó a Eriol. La noche de invierno se llenó repentinamente de un calor bochornoso, evocativo que le penetró hasta los huesos y le hizo querer relajarse en el toque que ella sabía que Eriol estaría ansioso por darle. Él podría estar más loco que el infierno, pero cuando él se introdujo el área donde estaba la roca grande y redonda en la que ella se sentaba, su lujuria se enrolló en sus sentidos como una ola de lava ardiente de hambre.

— No te tomé por una cobarde, Tomoyo—Las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca pusieron el pelo detrás de su cuello erizado por la furia. Ella fue incapaz de contener el bajo gruñido de cólera que vibró en su pecho.

— Hay una diferencia entre la cobardía y la indiferencia, Eriol—mordió ella mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, observando mientras él se acercaba.— No te tengo miedo en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí arriba? Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme pudo haber pasado a través del comando.

— ¿De verdad?—gruñó él mientras se detenía a centímetros de ella.— ¿De verdad quieres que el resto del equipo me escuche mientras te digo simplemente lo duramente que tengo la intención de golpear tu trasero por irte así? ¿Y hasta dónde tengo la intención de tener mi polla enterrada en tu coño resbaladizo mientras hago eso?

Ella se hubiera sentido insultada si la imagen repentina que pasó como un relámpago por su cabeza no hubiera aumentado el pulso en su coño en respuesta. ¿Pulsando? Infiernos, palpitaba como una herida abierta y cruda, implorando ser llenada. Pero eso no quería decir que ella tenía que dejarle saber eso.

— ¿Oh, no eres valiente?—ella levantó una ceja desdeñosamente. Estaría condenada si no se tomaba la molestia de enojarse realmente. Como si necesitara que la sangre se apresurara más duro en su clítoris, llevando los vestigios débiles de la hormona que escapaba de las glándulas en su lengua hacia el resto de su cuerpo rápidamente.— Sabes, Eriol, podría arañar tus ojos fácilmente. Soy un Felino. ¿Recuerdas?

Él gruñó sarcásticamente.

— Pretenderé ser tu lobo y te comeré entonces—él disparó.— Ábrete.

Su brazo se movió antes de que ella pudiera pensar, su mano se dirigió a su cara. Increíblemente, él la atrapó un segundo antes del impacto.

— Estás fuera de línea—ella explotó furiosa.— Estoy harta de oírte gruñir y de tus velados insultos, Eriol.

— Y yo estoy malditamente harto y cansado de ser atacado física y emocionalmente por una gata del infierno que no tiene el sentido común de cuidarse—él gruñó en respuesta.— ¿Piensas que no he aprendido lo que has pasado todos estos años, Tomoyo? ¿Lo malo que se hace el calor y su duración aunque tú te empeñes en negarlo? Pudiste haberme encontrado en cualquier momento.

La rabia brillaba intensamente en sus ojos ahora. El azul profundo relumbraba con furia mientras sus labios se apretaban. Esto la excitó, la enfureció.

— Oh, sí, realmente iba a hacer eso—ella sacudió con fuerza su brazo hacia atrás, su cuerpo zumbando, su corazón doliendo aún por ese toque.— Ir llorando a ti por este complejo, creyendo que tú me habías traicionado, para empezar. Iba simplemente a marchar hasta tu puerta y pedirte dulcemente que me follaras y me lo hicieras más fácil. Aun si hubiera sabido lo que era el calor, no había ni una sola oportunidad en el infierno de ese sucediera—mantener su voz baja, conservar la furia moderada detrás de un rudo gruñido fue una de las cosas más duras que ella alguna vez había hecho en su vida. Ella necesitaba gritar, enfurecerse, golpear y lastimarle tanto como ella había sido herida cuando ella creyó que él la había abandonado.

— Sabías que yo sencillamente no me alejaría de ti, Tomoyo—él no se echaba atrás. Estaba directamente frente a su rostro, el calor de su cólera y su lujuria enrollándose alrededor de ella como cadenas invisibles mientras sus manos agarraban sus brazos.

Su carne ardió en la de ella. Ella pudo sentir cada uno de sus dedos, cada célula cuando ellos entraron en contacto con su cuerpo y se volvió desproporcionadamente sensibilizada. Ella peleó inhalar suficiente aire como para aclarar su cabeza, reforzar su autocontrol, pero todo lo que ella podía oler era a Eriol y su caliente lujuria masculina.

Tomoyo clavó los ojos en él, aspirando el perfume de él, intoxicada por la repentina necesidad, abrumadora de tocarle. Eso la hacía temblar, se dio cuenta. La miraba fijamente de manera que ella pensó que quería sacudirla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Sus ojos se estrecharon, se oscurecieren y apretaron sus mejillas, sus labios usualmente sensualmente y llenos se contrajeron en una línea delgada de cólera. Y ella quiso su beso.

Su lengua latió mientras se esforzaba por alejarse de él. Ella podría saborear la hormona llenando su boca mientras las glándulas inundadas comenzaron a llenar y requerir ser compartidas.

— Apártate de mí—ella trató de empujarle hacia atrás, negar la necesidad y el hambre que barría todo a través de ella y la furia que se demoraba justo bajo la superficie.— Si te hubiera importado, entonces me habrías llevado contigo cuando te lo rogué, Eriol, pero en vez de eso me dejaste—incluso ella estaba sorprendida por el sonido gutural de su voz, el dolor inesperado y rudo que resonaba en ella.

— ¿Dios mío, piensas que no me odio lo suficientemente a mí mismo por eso, Tomoyo?—sus ojos eran tristes, llenos con su propio dolor, su propio arrepentimiento.— ¿Piensas que no he rezado literalmente por volver atrás y actuar de modo diferente? ¿Por asegurarme de que salías de allí?

Él la soltó, como si no pudiera aguantar tocarla más. Sus manos se abrieron camino entre las cortas hebras de su grueso pelo mientras él soltaba una respiración rota. Él luchaba por controlarse tanto como ella.

— Mira, Eriol—Tomoyo se movió hacia atrás, luchando por respirar a través de las emociones que rasgaban a través de ella y que el emitía.— Es demasiado tarde para volver atrás, y ha pasado demasiado para seguir adelante…

— Y un infierno que ha pasado demasiado—gruñó él mirándola fija e implacablemente. ¿Piensas que busqué todos estos años, Tomoyo, arriesgando mi vida y la de mi familia y me conduje a mí mismo hacia la locura para que así tú me pudieras alejar como si nada de esto fuera malditamente importante?—una ruda risa hizo eco a través de la noche.— No lo creo, nena. Y creo que tú también sabes que eso no va a ocurrir. De otra manera, tú no estarías corriendo como un pequeño gato asustado en la dirección opuesta cada vez que me acerco.

Su voz había aumentado, pero aún más, él se había movido. Tomoyo se alejó, dándose cuenta de que se estaba retirando un segundo antes de que se topara con una roca grande detrás de ella.

— Trato de ser sensata—ella mordió.— Algo que tú no eres, Eriol. No tienes ni idea de lo que podría ocurrir. No sabes cómo esto te podría afectar…

— Sé cómo me afectas tu—él gruñó.— Sé que mi polla está como el acero en mis pantalones el noventa por ciento del tiempo, estoy ardiendo por entrar en ti. Sé que cada vez que veo un arañazo en tu piel quiero matar a alguien. Una magulladura me pone rabioso. Recuerdo cada jodida cosa que ocurrió aquella noche en ese laboratorio, nunca lo he superado, Tomoyo. Nunca lo he olvidado. Y, por Dios, nunca me rendí. Tú te rendiste.

— Yo lo acepté—áspera, ronca, su voz reflejó todo el dolor y la furia de los años pasados.— Y ahora es tu turno, Eriol. Es hora de aceptar que ha terminado. Se acabó la noche en que esos bastardos me violaron… Oh, Dios—ella presionó su mano sobre su boca cuando le observó palidecer, observó el dolor que cruzaba su cara.

Apartándose violentamente de la roca grande, se alejó lo suficiente de él para evitar su toque, para aspirar el aire bochornoso de la noche en vez del tinte amargo de su dolor.

Ella apenas recordaba esa noche. Había sido nebulosa, brumosa. Las drogas habían reaccionado con las hormonas que surgían a través de su sistema. Los científicos no tenían ni idea del error que habían cometido hasta que ella empezó a convulsionarse bajo el bastardo que la violaba.

— Tomoyo. Hubiera dado mi vida por haberte salvado de eso—él murmuró detrás de ella.— Y esa es la verdad absoluta.

Ella negó con la cabeza con un sentido de fatalidad.

— No, Eriol. Casi diste tu vida, de cualquier manera, y nunca la supimos. No fue tu culpa. No te culpo por eso—y no lo hacia. Simplemente lo aceptaba.— No soy la chica que tú amaste entonces. La chica que te amó no existe ya. Ella murió con el niño que perdió. Todo lo que quedo fue la asesina—ella se giró hacia él, viendo ensombrecerse su cara, la amargura en su mirada.— Soy una de las Especies, Eriol. Nada más. Nada menos. Y estoy en celo. Es físico. Es biológico. Y no tenemos idea de cómo esto te podría afectar. No estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Una risa corta, sarcástica escapó de él.

— Debes tomarme por un imbécil, Tomoyo—dijo moviendo la cabeza, asombrándola con el toque de diversión que notó en su voz.— Eres buena, nena. Tan buena, que creo que incluso te has engañado a ti misma. Pero no me has engañado a mí. Piensa en eso, Tomoyo. Y empieza a contar los días. Porque estaré condenado si te dejo correr mucho más tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siento la tardanza**

**espero y les guste**

**Nos leemos próxima**

**dejen reviews…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

;p

Capítulo 5

—Demonios del infierno, si no dejas de hurgar en mí voy a romperte los dedos—lanzó Eriol a Doc Martín cuando él le arrancaba un larga astilla de madera de su hombro, restañando la sangre con una gasa gruesa.

La carne del hombro estaba toda desgarrada y manando sangre, mientras Doc trabajaba para limpiar el área.

Tomoyo se paró dentro de la bien equipada sala médica y contempló las heridas llena de horror. El músculo liso, perfecto, se apretó dolorosamente cuando el Doctor insertó otra inyección de anestésico para amortiguar el dolor antes de sacar más astillas de madera de la carne.

Las heridas nunca la habían afectado en particular. Había estado ayudando al Doctor durante años con las de Shaoran y a menudo también con Yamazaki. Pero viendo a Eriol, su perfecta carne rasgada y tratada tan brutalmente, sintió amenazadoras nauseas en el estómago.

—Tomoyo, necesito más vendas—le gritó Doc cuando ella hizo una pausa detrás de él.—He tenido casi que sedar a Sakura cuando ha visto esto y todos los demás están ocupados.

Apresurándose a ir al fregadero, Tomoyo rápidamente se lavó a fondo las manos y los brazos, enjuagándolas y secándolas antes de volver de prisa a la camilla. Quedándose frente de Eriol, preparó las gasas, mirando fijamente los utensilios y el pequeño cubo de metal lleno de fragmentos de madera.

—Maldito Dr. Jekyll—masculló Eriol con una mueca de disgusto cuando la exploración empezó de nuevo.

Él conservaba su cabeza agachada, encorvando el hombro como por el dolor, aunque ella sabía que el área debería estar correctamente entumecida en aquel punto.

—No es tan malo. Solo necesitará unos puntos—murmuró el Doctor.—Tuviste suerte, hijo. Estas astillas volantes podrían haber perforado un pulmón.

Tomoyo luchó por controlar la sensación de horror ante el pensamiento. Su estómago se contrajo cuando tragó fuertemente y preparó las suturas que el doctor necesitaría.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Eriol, en un murmullo, su cabeza todavía agachada.

—Muy bien—dijo ella con una voz espesa. Aún no podía creer que él estuviera sentado allí, que el ataque casi lo hubiera matado. El hecho de que estaba consciente y relativamente ileso la asombraba.—¿Y los demás?—sus ojos se levantaron para mirar al doctor.

Doc Martín gruñó con irritación mientras sacaba otra astilla.—Daños menores. Limb cogió a uno de ellos. El otro fue lanzado dentro de un edificio. Es el que se llevó la peor parte. Si sobrevive podría conseguir sacarle las malditas astillas antes de la próxima semana.

Eriol se había movido otra vez, girando ligeramente más lejos de Tomoyo. Ella miró ceñuda su cabeza inclinada. ¿Estaba más herido de lo que había dejado ver? Él estaba actuando tan inusualmente que ella se movió hasta encontrarse cara a cara con él, inclinándose sobre su pecho desnudo para inspeccionar sus heridas.

Ella se congeló de horror mientras él finalmente levantaba la cabeza y lanzaba un suspiró de resignación. Las cicatrices eran horrendas. Grandes líneas cortadas irregularmente entre la carne se extendían de un lado a otro de su oscuro pecho. Una corría sobre un pequeño pezón masculino, las otras entrecruzaban la piel como un mapa loco de violencia. Él no había tenido aquellas cicatrices en los laboratorios. Y ella sabía sobre cicatrices; aquellas eran viejas.

Dayan dijo que él atacó a Eriol aquella noche. Que él debería estar muerto. Ahora sé por que él estaba tan mal todos esos meses que estuvo en el hospital, Tomoyo. Ellos no me dejaron verlo entonces. Pero las heridas eran terribles. Tomoyo recordó a Sakura contando el mal que hizo Dayan cuando intentó matarla junto al niño recién concebido con Shaoran.

La mirada fija de Eriol era dura cuando él la miró.

—¿También vas a desmayarte?—le pregunto cautelosamente.—Con Sakura ya he tenido suficiente. No creo que mi hombro pueda soportar otra hembra desmayándose ahora mismo.

Su expresión era salvaje. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente con dolor y furia.

—Tomoyo, necesito aquella gasa—le gritó el Doctor.—Deja de comerte con los ojos este pecho y dámela.

Ella avanzó a trompicones, consciente de que Eriol lentamente se enderezaba tanto como le permitía el Doctor. Ella le dio la gasa, su mente era un revoltijo de confusión. Nunca había esperado ver semejantes cicatrices en el hombre que había creído invencible durante los meses pasados. Aparte de su propia cólera y emociones confusas, sabía que nunca había imaginado un tiempo en que pudiera concebir que nadie dañara a Eriol seriamente. No había creído completamente a Sakura hasta ahora.

Estaba de pie allí, incrédula, ayudando al Doctor automáticamente. Dándole lo que necesitaba cuando se lo pedía, luchando contra la culpa y la rabia que la llenaba cada vez que los músculos de él se contraían. Él no gemía o se estremecía; soportaba el dolor como si sólo fuera una pequeña irritación.

—No necesitas demasiados puntos, pero esta herida es un tanto irregular—dijo el Doctor cuando aplicó la última puntada.—Debes permitirle descansar durante un rato, sin embargo. Cambiaré el vendaje diariamente, te daré una inyección para calmarle el dolor esta noche y vigílalo. Si se infecta tendremos dificultades. Y no queremos que esto ocurra.

Eriol solo gruñó.

Tomoyo se levantó silenciosamente cuando Doc le puso una inyección para el dolor y luego vendó el hombro.

—¿Puedes llevarlo a su habitación?—le preguntó a Tomoyo.—Todos los demás corren de un lado a otro como pollos a los que se les haya cortado la cabeza. Ellos le dejarían regresar mas bien a la lucha antes de acostarlo donde él pudiera recuperar fuerzas.

—Me encargaré de ello—dijo asintiendo con la cabeza firmemente, encontrándose con la sonrisa satisfecha de Eriol, cuando levantó su cabeza. Maldito fuera, hasta herido tenía que ser un asno burlón.

—Estará bastante aturdido hasta que se duerma. Quédate con él—la mirada de ella voló hacia el doctor mientras empezaba a preparar excusas.

¿Estaba loco? ¿Quedarse con Eriol? Él era bien consciente del efecto que estar juntos les causaba. Sabía condenadamente bien que lo mismo pasaría en su habitación.

—No me mires así, muchacha—le dijo el Doctor.—Alguien tiene que quedarse con él y no queda nadie más. Ahora sácalo de aquí.

—Vamos, gatita—la voz de Eriol sonaba cansada cuando él se levantó para ponerse de pie, mientras que con la otra mano se agarraba el brazo herido.—Ven a mimarme toda agradable y tranquila y dejaré que te vayas pacíficamente.

—Quédate con él—volvió a decir el Doc cuando terminó Eriol de hablar.—Sin discusión.

El mundo estaba contra ella, decidió Tomoyo cuando se colocó al lado de Eriol, pasando su brazo alrededor de su desnuda cintura.

—Quiero un baño, maldita sea—le informó rígidamente mientras salían de la habitación.—No voy a tocar mi limpia cama tal y como estoy.

Ella suspiró. Sí, el mundo estaba en su contra. Ella rezó para que alguien, cualquiera, estuviera disponible para ayudarle aparte de ella. Entraron en el ascensor y apretó el botón para subir hasta el piso principal donde Eriol había tomado una habitación. Por suerte, las puertas no se abrirían muy lejos de su cuarto.

—¿Cogiste al bastardo?—le preguntó él cuando entraron en el ascensor.

—Sí. Le gruñí y le mostré algunos dientes. Paso más miedo que si hubiera estado en el infierno. Desearía que al menos enviaran a alguien más entero. Estos mariquitas se desmayan si les sonríes de manera equivocada.

Eriol gruñó. Él se apoyaba pesadamente contra ella mientras se abrían las puertas, lo que era una indicación de que el analgésico comenzaba a afectarlo.

—Vamos a acostarte—lo condujo del ascensor hacia su habitación.

—El baño primero—le recordó respirando profundamente.—Juro por Dios que este día ha sido un infierno.

Era un nuevo día, pero ella no iba a indicárselo. Eran poco más de las dos de la mañana y el alba no estaba lejos. Ella sabía que él se levantaba antes de las cinco cada mañana y por lo general todavía estaba despierto a medianoche. Trabajaba tan duro, si no más, que cualquiera de su familia.

—Bien, un baño—¿Qué podía pasar? Ella lo metería en la bañera, lavaría su espalda y se aseguraría de estar allí cuando estuviera listo para salir. Ningún trato más. Ella conocía las drogas del Doctor. Lo aturdirían un poco, pero podría ponerse de pie por si mismo.

Ella no anticipó lo que vendría.

Él no podía desabotonar sus vaqueros demasiado ajustados. Su brazo era inútil. Tragando fuertemente, ella los desabotonó con dedos temblorosos, más que consciente de la gruesa protuberancia bajo ellos. Cuidando de mantener sus ojos apartados, se los deslizó junto con los calzoncillos por sus poderosas piernas antes de que él se sentara en la pequeña silla al lado de la bañera para dejarle que desatara sus botas.

Finalmente, gloriosamente desnudo y con movimientos lentos, él fue capaz de entrar en la bañera y apoyar trabajosamente su espalda contra el respaldo. Su cabeza descansaba hacía atrás, mientras sus ojos se le cerraban.

—No puedes dormirte, Eriol—ella se estremeció mientras observaba la cabeza de su pene oscilar arriba y abajo a lo largo de su abdomen bronceado. Sólo Eriol podía ponerse duro estando medio muerto. Simplemente era su suerte.

—Estoy despierto—refunfuñó él.—Sólo dame un minuto.

Él levantó su brazo bueno, sus dedos frotaban perezosamente su pecho lleno de cicatrices. Ella siguió la acción, sus ojos mirando fijamente las delgadas cicatrices, su corazón encogiéndose de dolor al pensar lo que él tuvo que sufrir.

—Él me atacó fuera del edificio del laboratorio—dijo Eriol suavemente, provocando que ella levantara su cabeza, encontrando su mirada.

Sus ojos estaban ahora dilatados y adormecidos.

—Lo siento—ella no sabía que decir. No sabía que sentir.

—El bastardo pensó que podía enterrarme y luego dar media vuelta y marcharse—dijo suavemente aunque su voz palpitaba de cólera y dolor.—Logré salir yo mismo y gatear a través de la maleza. Finalmente me encontraron unos excursionistas. Medio muerto y febril. Consiguieron llevarme a un hospital, pero para entonces yo ya estaba hecho un desastre. Pasaron semanas antes de que ellos fueran capaces de averiguar quién era yo. Meses antes de que yo estuviera lúcido. Cuando fui capaz de ayudarte…—el tragó con fuerza,—los laboratorios ya no existían. Ellos dijeron que todos habían muertos. Que nada había quedado.

Él cerró sus ojos otra vez.

Ella pensaba que él simplemente se había largado. Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos. Aun después de que Shaoran y Sakura le habían dicho lo que Dayan había hecho, ella todavía no lo creía. No completamente. No en su corazón. No hasta ahora.

—Lo siento—murmuró ella otra vez.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Déjalo. Ayúdame a lavar esta mugre de mi cuerpo, Tomoyo, entonces quizá pueda dormir un rato. Hablaremos del resto mañana.

Tomoyo sintió palpitar su corazón dentro de su pecho. Su coño estaba gritando por la victoria. Sus manos casi vibraban pensando en el placer de acariciar su piel, hasta con la barrera de una esponja en medio. Despacio, se arrodilló al lado de la bañera y levantó la pequeña esponja de la cesta que colgaba al borde. Bañándola en el agua levantó la pastilla de jabón.

—El pelo—masculló él, sentándose despacio y bajando su cabeza.—Sólo usa el jabón. Yo lo hago.

Ella lavó su pelo con cuidado, entonces después de poner una toalla sobre el vendaje, enjuagó las pequeñas hebras con una tela. Apartándola, empezó a lavarle rápidamente, desesperada para terminar pronto y conseguir llevarlo a la cama con la esperanza de que pudiera dormir. Se sentía tentada y luego desesperada. Pasaba de un extremo al otro velozmente.

Su cara ardió cuando él tomó la tela y lavó su duro pene mojado y el escroto. Su cara se torció con una mueca de placer, la carne dura agrandándose entusiasta bajo su toque.

—Suficiente—su voz sonó estrangulada cuando ella tomó la tela de su mano y la escurrió. Sostuvo una toalla.—Estás completamente limpio y yo estoy cansada de jugar a ser niñera.

Una sonrisa soñolienta, sensual cruzó sus labios mientras la observaba a través de sus párpados entrecerrados.

—Y lo haces tan bien—susurró él, pero se obligó a levantarse.

El agua resbaló por su cuerpo bronceado mientras se levantaba delante de ella, mirándola fijamente, retándola mientras su engordada polla llenaba la visión de ella. Estaba mojado y el agua se deslizaba como riachuelos desde la cabeza con forma de champiñón y el pesado y nervudo eje. Tomoyo se lamió sus labios, recordando demasiado bien lo bien que sabía, cómo sus gemidos de placer acariciaron sus sentidos mientras la boca de ella lo había envuelto. Ella tragó fuertemente y rápidamente se aclaró la garganta antes de levantarse para ayudarle a salir de la bañera y darle la toalla para que pudiera secarse.

Ella pensó que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Pensó que podía controlar el hambre y la necesidad el tiempo suficiente para secarlo y llevarlo a la cama. Pero cuando se enfrentó otra vez a la gruesa erección, sólo podía lloriquear ante su derrota.

Las manos de él se enredaron en su pelo mientras ella se arrodillaba ante él. La sujetó quieta, aunque no había razón para ello. Sus labios se abrieron mientras la aterciopelada cabeza de su polla se introducía entre ellos, abiertos y permitiéndole tomar su boca con un poderoso y profundo empujón.

—Dios mío. Tomoyo—su voz envió temblores que se extendían en cascada sobre su piel cuando su gruesa y palpitante polla la llenó, con cada caricia de su lengua aumentaba el movimiento de sus caderas, magreándolo cuando él empujó entre sus labios con un gemido estrangulado.

Ella gimió, cerrando sus ojos mientras se sujetaba a sus muslos con las manos y empezaba a succionar el engordado eje. Justo como él le había enseñado hacía una vida, su boca cerrada en él, su lengua acariciándolo y chupando la sensible punta despacio.

Sus manos se agarraron a su pelo, tensando su cuerpo mientras un gemido enrabietado llenaba los oídos de ella y sentía su caliente preeyaculación gotear en su lengua. Era salado, rico, haciendo que se percatase de lo desesperada que había estado por degustarlo. Ella quería todo eso, quería sentir que los chorros calientes de su semen llenando su boca, recubriendo su lengua y atormentándola mientras él encontraba su liberación en ella.

—Tomoyo, nena—su voz sonaba ronca mientras él follaba sus labios lentamente.—Nena, esto es tan jodidamente bueno que podría morir, pero voy a caerme al suelo en cualquier momento.

Para demostrar sus palabras él casi tropezó, una risa ahogada, torturada llenando el aire cuando ella despacio lo liberó. Alzando la vista lentamente, su aliento quedó atrapado en el hambre que asomaba en su mirada.

—Hijo de puta, finalmente consigo meter mi polla en esta dulce boca otra vez y no puedo tenerme en pie el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de ello.

Tomoyo estaba temblando mientras se apartaba duramente, manteniendo los labios firmemente cerrados mientras miraba fijamente la húmeda longitud de carne masculina. Dios querido, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Había perdido la cabeza completamente.

—Demonios—dijo él mientras se apuntalaba contra la pared para mantenerse en pie.—Supongo que puedo olvidarme de la liberación, ¿no? ¿Puedo al menos tener algo de ayuda para ir a la cama?

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Él la miraba con una apasionada intensidad y un hambre sexual que hacía llamear su cuerpo conscientemente. Esto era una locura, se dijo ella ferozmente. Ella sabía de qué iba esto suficientemente para saber que esto no aliviaría su hambre por él. No hacía más que empeorar las cosas.—Maldición—ella caminó hacia él, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura y conduciéndolo del cuarto de baño a su cama.

—Sí, los dos estamos malditos—gruñó él mientras ella apartaba las sábanas al final de la cama y él se sentaba lentamente.—Hijo de puta, no va a haber manera de poder dormir bocabajo con esta erección, Tomoyo.

—Ya la tenías antes de que te tocase—dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras él la miraba en suave acusación.

—Por ti—gruñó él.—Ha estado duro desde la noche en que saliste de entre las sombras de Sandy Hook. Maldición, no puedo estar demasiado lejos de mi gata.

Ella casi perdió el equilibrio con la protesta apenas expresada. Luego lo perdió realmente cuando la sujeto para echarla sobre la cama a su lado. Recostándose contra él, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, la alarma pasando como un rayo por su sistema. Demasiado cerca. Él estaba ahora demasiado cerca para que ella pudiera mantener cualquier tipo de control.

—Necesitas dormir—Por favor duérmete pensó ella, oh Dios hazlo dormir.

Pero ella no podía resistirse a tocar la incipiente barba a lo largo de su mejilla, sus dedos acariciando, las sensibles yemas estremeciéndose de placer con la áspera sensación. Él la miraba, relajado para variar. Ella nunca lo había visto tan controlado, sonriéndole tranquilamente, con sus ojos oscuros llenos de calor.

—Necesitas follarme—él sonrió abiertamente, provocativamente, sus ojos dilatados casi negros mientras la miraba.—Venga, una sola vez. Prometo que no me quedaré dormido sobre ti—la engatusó con una voz aterciopelada, ronca, que enviaba llamaradas eléctricas de pasión a través de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo se suponía que ella podría luchar contra este nuevo y repentinamente gentil Eriol?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaa!**

**espero y les guste el capi**

**Nos leemos próxima**

**dejen reviews….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

;p

Capítulo 6

Tomoyo se quedó mirándolo en estado de shock. ¿Estaba bromeando con ella? Nunca antes lo había hecho. Él le había contestado bruscamente o le había dicho algo imposiblemente arrogante con la única intención de enfurecerla.

Él le había gruñido, se había burlado de ella, la había llamado por hermosos diminutivos cariñosos y, en general, hizo todo lo imposible por convertir su vida en un infierno. Pero nunca le había gastado bromas tan amablemente. Tan dulcemente.

El tiempo que habían compartido juntos en los laboratorios no había dado lugar a ninguna oportunidad para la risa o para bromear. La vida y la muerte eran la lucha diaria, día a día. Cada minuto de sus vidas había sido una lección en la muerte. Cómo lograrla, ya fuera de forma rápida y poco llamativa, o llena del máximo dolor. Tomoyo supuso que ella conocía más formas de matar a un hombre que la mayoría de asesinos que paseaban a su alrededor ahora. Pero nunca había sabido cómo bromear.

—Tomoyo—él le recordó su petición con ternura, su voz regañándola.

Caballeroso. Él podía ser tan suave, tan tierno, el pensamiento de la sola noche que él le había dado la desgarraba por dentro. No quería recordarlo, ella necesitaba desesperadamente olvidar aquella noche. Recordarla la hacía débil, la hacía ansiar todas las cosas que se había negado a sí misma.

—Sabes que no puedo—murmuró, se sobresaltó cuando él atrapó su mano, vigilándola estrechamente.

Sus dedos llenos de duros callos, acariciaron su mano, mucho más suave, creando una fricción de calor que convirtió su respiración en un suave jadeo. Amaba su toque. El calor y fuerza de su carne siempre la asombraban, como lo hacían las llamas ardientes de hambre que crecían en su vientre.

—Siempre retrocedes temblando, cuando te toco—le dijo con pesar, su mirada la miró fija y sombriamente—¿Acaso te asusta que te lastime?—Su mirada era muy oscura, arrepentida—¿Te lastimé, Tomoyo, te lastimé cuando hice el amor contigo por primera vez?

La respiración de Tomoyo aumentó cuando él se llevó sus dedos a sus labios ¿Hacerle daño? Él había destrozado su corazón, pero físicamente le había dado el placer más grande que hubiese conocido alguna vez en su vida.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos ampliándose mientras él acariciaba con la yema de su dedo índice sus labios entreabiertos. La sensación la atravesó como una lanza directamente lanzada contra su clítoris y, de allí, a su coño dolorido. Sus labios eran firmes y picantes, llenos con promesa sexual.

—¿Estás mojada?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa rara en sus labios—Espero que estés al menos tan mojada como yo duro, nena. No sería justo de otra manera.

Su lengua lamió su dedo, causándole una fuerte sacudida por la sensación. Mojada, suave, ella podía fácilmente recordar cómo él había surcado su clítoris con ella, cómo le mantuvo sus muslos abiertos mientras chupaba la pequeña perla que no dejaba de agitarse. Ese nudo ciego de carne se hinchó y latió en el pensamiento mientras ella contraatacaba con un gemido.

Sin respirar apenas, ella se chupó sus labios secos, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, asegurarse de que veía cada movimiento que él hacía. No podría resistir mucho más tiempo. No teniendo su toque atormentador sobre ella. Un placer atormentador contra el que pronto estaría indefenso, lo sabía.

—Tenemos que detenernos—hablar se estaba convirtiendo en algo cercano a lo imposible. Ella apenas podía respirar.

El hambre la atacó, llenándola del dolor agridulce de la lujuria que ella sabía que nunca podría culminar. Había cometido un error, desde luego sin saberlo, había condenado a su organismo a un dolor sin remisión. No le haría lo mismo a Eriol. Él se había angustiado ya sobradamente en su atrevimiento por tratar de salvarla.

—Comparte la cama conmigo, Tomoyo—le pidió, su voz baja y ronca, vibrando por la necesidad.—Déjame ayudarte a sobrellevarlo. Estoy malditamente demasiado débil para imponerte cualquier otra cosa a la fuerza ahora mismo.

Él no tendría que hacerlo. Su mirada se arrastró por sus fuertes pectorales hasta su abdomen apretado y el largo y rígido tallo de su polla levantándose. Ella se relamió los labios nerviosamente. Era tan débil. Mientras él había estado enojado con ella, disparándole dardos de odio por su negativa hacia él, ella había podido esconderse, mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos para mantener su determinación. Pero este Eriol, más suave, más amable aumentaba su hambre hasta un nivel mucho más profundo.

Eriol gimió.

—Caramba, cariño. Quiero ese lamido de tu lengua todo para mí, no sobre tus labios. Déjame relamerte tus labios—él tiró de su mano, tirándola hacia abajo antes de que la intención de su peligroso movimiento penetrase en su mente, y ella avanzó dando tumbos hacia atrás.

—No. No puedo—su lengua palpitaba, las glándulas hinchadas y desesperadas ahora.

Sus pechos le dolían, sus pezones endurecidos formando picos firmes que raspaban casi dolorosamente en contra del ataque ajustado de su top.

—Seguro que puedes.—Sus ojos brillaban calientes, mostraban un hambre oscura cuando él clavó los ojos en la carne de sus pechos que se alzaban y casi rebosaban de su top.—Vamos, Cariño. Déjame besarte otra vez. Sé lo mucho que lo necesitas. Cómo de hinchada tienes tu preciosa lengüecita. La puedo sentir en mi polla, latiendo. Vamos, Tomoyo, ninguna cosa va a ser más intensa que lo que ya estoy sintiendo.

Él la tiró hacia abajo. Su cabeza no gritaba. Pero, en cambio, cada célula de su cuerpo lloraba por él. Ella podía saborear la mezcla suave de lluvia y la dulzura en su boca mientras ella temblaba del miedo repentino y se sacudía por fuerza que él transmitía otra vez, inconscientemente se tragó el sabor potente de la hormona.

Ella tembló ante el conocimiento de lo rápidamente que el calor progresaba esta vez. Ella debería tener más tiempo antes de que las glándulas comenzasen a marcar nuevos rumbos y derramar su especia en su sistema. Más tiempo para prepararse y asegurarse que ella podría escapar lo suficientemente lejos de él, aun sabiendo el infierno que ella aún tenía que resistir.

Ella se movió hacia atrás de la cama precipitadamente.

—Tengo que irme.

—No—él se apoyó en la parte superior de la cama, su mirada fija agudizándose, su expresión endureciéndose.—No huyas de mí en esto, Tomoyo. Déjame compartir esto contigo, si no deseas nada más.

—No lo entiendes—ella forzó a las palabras a salir de sus labios, mientras el sabor enriquecedor de la hormona y el deseo regaba sus glándulas.—No lo sabes, Eriol. No puedes entenderlo.

—Entiendo que reviento de ganas por ti, y ha sido así durante ocho años—le dijo suavemente.—¿Piensas?—le dijo apenas,—¿piensas que no analicé todo lo que podía ocurrirme, lo que me iba a hacer a mí mismo cuando vi lo que había experimentado Sakura? ¿Piensas realmente que es más jodidamente peor que estar completamente duro, sin tregua? Te podría follar durante semanas y no tener bastante de ti. La pequeña hormona que se está apagando en ti no va ha hacerlo peor.

Él no tenía ni idea de cuánto peor podía llegar a ser realmente.

—Estás chiflado—ella alzó la voz apenas, su voz ronca.—¿Piensas que no puede ponerse peor, Eriol? ¿Piensas que el deseo no puede convertirse en una tortura tan dolorosa que gustosamente morirías en vez de resistirla durante más tiempo?—ella fijó la mirada en él reflejando la amargura del conocimiento.—Puede empeorar. El infierno dentro de ti no sería peor. Estarás tan mal que tus caderas no se calmarán cuando trates de follar el mismo aire. Tan profundo y doloroso que gritarás de agonía y follarías cualquier cosa o cualquiera pero sin poder aguantar el toque de otra persona tocando tu carne. Tan debilitante que serás un cero a la izquierda en combate porque que todo lo que querrás hacer es follar.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron en ese momento, ampliándose en estado de shock mientras ella describía los pasados episodios que había tenido que padecer. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tomando un color rojizo y ella casi podía ver su lujuria aumentando rápidamente al pensar en tal desfogue.

—Entonces trae tu trasero aquí y follemos—gruñó casi violentamente.—Sabes que hacerlo es el único modo de aliviarlo, Tomoyo.

—Nada lo alivia, Eriol—ella quiso gritar fuera de sí, furiosa.—¿No entiendes? Shaoran folló a Sakura cada vez que la hormona la hacía ovular. Su cuerpo la estaba preparando y le dio a ella bastante tiempo para ver si la concepción ocurriría antes de forzar su hambre otra vez. No puedo concebir. No concebiré. ¿Recuerdas?

—Podría prescindir de una disección de la vida sexual de mi hermana—le informó arrastrando las palabras.—Y no sabes si lo que dices es cierto o no. Todo lo que tienes es una suposición.

—Y todo lo que tú tienes es una erección—se burló ella.—Puedes ayudarte tú mismo. Por lo menos tú puedes encontrar algún alivio en eso, Eriol. No encontrarás satisfacción en mi cuerpo.

—Creo que no, gatita—siseó con los dientes apretados cuando se cayó en la cama, al tropezar un segundo como si sus pies hubiesen decidido traicionarle.

Tomoyo lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras seis pies de macho furioso y despierto hacía una pausa como si estuviese turbado. Su polla estaba oscura y llena, la humedad anterior, multiplicada sin previo aviso, rezumó de su cuerpo. Él se tambaleó sobre sus pies, las drogas afectaban ahora a su coordinación. Él se detuvo, se quedó con la mirada fija en ellos un minuto, luego avanzó hacia ella otra vez y rápidamente tropezó de nuevo.

—Hijo de puta. Odio las jodidas drogas—maldijo.

Instintivamente, Tomoyo se movió más cerca de él, viendo la frustración y la determinación que probablemente iban a hacer que él terminase sobre su trasero. No es que ella no pensase que él merecía caer sobre su trasero, pero si él se abría los puntos, entonces Doc tendría que coserle de nuevo.

Ése fue su primer error.

Sus brazos la rodearon, una malvada risa ahogada sonando en su oreja, y antes de que ella le pudiese detener, la tiraba hacia atrás en la cama.

—Demonios—maldijo él dolorosamente cuando cayó sobre ella, dejó caer su peso en el hombro bueno, aunque él hizo una mueca de dolor ante una sacudida del hombro herido.

Tomoyo se quedó con la mirada fija en él con ceño fruncido. Maldito hombre terco. Estaba convencido de seguir su propio camino, aunque no supiese nada de eso, y se negaba a escuchar el sentido común.

—¿Eriol, estás loco?—ella no luchó contra él cuando se situó entre sus muslos, su hinchado pene contra el montículo de su coño mientras su respiración crecía junto a su hambre.

Los ojos de Eriol se cerraron por un segundo. Justo el tiempo suficiente para que ella observase el placer ardiente que veteaba a través de su expresión.

—¿Ahora qué, gran chico?—le preguntó burlonamente. Sus ropas los separaban y ella sabía malditamente bien que él se iba a apagar como una luz antes de que pudiese cumplir su objetivo completamente.

—Dios, te sientes tan bien que podría morir aquí mismo, ahora, y sabiendo que nada puede ser mejor que esta sensación—su voz estaba ronca y gruesa tanto por la lujuria como por el cansancio de la droga.

Las palabras se estrellaron contra su corazón. Los ojos de Tomoyo se cerraron mientras ella peleaba para evitar que su rostro mostrase la dicha destructiva que sentía. Sus ojos se habían estrechado como puntas de alfiler de color oscuro cuando él presionó sus caderas en la cuna de sus muslos. La larga y dura carne picante presionaba firmemente contra su clítoris henchido, haciéndola jadear en su creciente éxtasis.

—Siente lo bueno que es, cariño—murmuró cuando su cabeza bajó, su lengua acariciando la carne húmeda de su clavícula.—¿Lo recuerdas, Tomoyo? ¿Que tan caliente y bueno fue la primera vez? Observar a mi polla hundirse en tu dulce coño pequeño fue la cosa más erótica que alguna vez he visto en mi vida.

La percepción de sus labios moviéndose en contra de su piel fue el cielo y el infierno. El placer fue tan exquisito que su coño se contrajo, pulsó, derramando sus jugos en un rastro sedoso sobre la delgada tela que la separaba de la polla ansiosa de Eriol. Su lengua latió con un ritmo que palpitaba de necesidad, derramando la especia dulce de la hormona en su boca y enviándola a acelerarse a través de su sistema.

Oh, esto estaba mal, pensó, mientras sus caderas se sacudían con fuerza contra las de él por reflejo. Esto era muy malo.

Sus manos agarraron su carne desnuda, sosteniéndose en su cintura firme, sus musculosas caderas, mientras él movía su eje caliente contra su sensible hendidura.

—Eriol—su nombre fue un suspiro de anhelo que no pudo controlar.

Demasiados años de sufrir los efectos atormentadores del calor y no conocer la calma. Tantas noches perdidas en anhelar justamente eso, ansiando la percepción de su cuerpo firme cubriéndola, sus brazos sujetándola, tal como él hacía en ese momento.

—Shh, nena—él lamió la cima de sus pechos por encima de su top.—Siente lo bueno que es. Déjame acariciarte, Tomoyo. Todo liso y suave y caliente contra mí. Un coñito tan pequeño y bonito.

A pesar de la fiebre que aumentaba, de la lujuria fluyendo en su sangre, Tomoyo bufó divertida.—Has perdido el juicio—gimió cuando sintió el rastro de sus dedos bajo el tirante de su top y el tirón que dio para sacarlo de su hombro.

—Mmm. Mira lo que encontré—él se aproximó al escote y lo bajó con su barbilla, revelando el pezón duro, henchido, que se alzó suplicantemente hacia él.—Una baya bastante pequeña, toda madura y dulce hecha para mí.

Su lengua se rizó alrededor de la misma antes de ella pudiese fortalecerse ante la acción. Se arqueó involuntariamente, empujándose más cerca de sus labios, un gemido desigual de hambre resonó alrededor de ellos cuando ella se estremeció violentamente en sus brazos. Eriol gimió entonces lenta, pesadamente, derrumbándose contra ella.

—¿Eriol?—Tomoyo tragó mientras sentía la presión de la cabeza de Eriol descansando sobre su hombro, su cuerpo grande casi aplastando el de ella con toda la presión de su peso encima de ella. Era consolador, pero realmente pesado.

—¿Eriol?—ella golpeó su hombro fuerte.

Su respiración era ligera y relajada. Él pesaba más a cada segundo.

—Maldita sea, Eriol—ella no supo ya si reírse o llorar cuando comenzó a luchar contra su cuerpo, lo empujó sobre su lado ileso hasta que finalmente, compasivamente, logró sacarlo de encima de ella.

—Loco—masculló ella.—Estás desquiciado, Eriol. Completamente loco. Deberías estar encerrado.

Y él todavía estaba completamente duro. Ella gruñó frustrada mientras rodaba de la cama y tiraba la manta sobre él con un siseo de repugnancia. ¿Salvada por las drogas de Doc? Sacudió su cabeza cansadamente. Era la primera vez que ella supiese que los analgésicos de Doc habían puesto fuera de combate a alguien. Él era tan agarrado con las drogas como un avaro con su dinero. Y ahora Eriol dormía profundamente y sin dolor mientras ella caminaba de arriba abajo por el cuarto, pateándose a sí misma para su falta de control.

Se lanzó en la silla al lado de su cama y se quedó con la mirada fija en su forma inconsciente. No debería haberse dejado herir para empezar, bufó silenciosamente. Si él la hubiera dejado sola en el infierno, él no se habría desmayado a dos segundos de la llegada a la meta debido a las drogas inyectadas para la herida.

—Un caso de falta de tornillo—refunfuñó.—Eres un peligro para ti mismo.

Pasó sus dedos cansadamente por su pelo mientras se pasaba de la silla al sofá.

—No le dejes solo, Tomoyo—se burló del doctor odiosamente.—Él podría lastimarse, Tomoyo—resopló. Aun herido, él había logrado manipular los acontecimientos para su propio beneficio antes que cualquier otro.

Ella se desperezó en el sofá, se quedó con la mirada fija en el cielo raso y oró por obtener paciencia. Tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitarla en lo que a Eriol Hiragizawa concernía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**espero y les guste**

**Nos leemos próxima**

**dejen reviews….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

;p

Capítulo 7

Ella no puede controlarlo. Ésa es la única cosa sobre las hembras que he comprobado. Sus cuerpos simplemente no pueden evitar el toque de su compañero, sin importar nada, sin importar cuándo o dónde. Hasta que se de la concepción, o, en el caso de Tomoyo, sospecho que hasta que el calor disminuya, como ha pasado antes.

Eriol no había olvidado esa poca perla de información que Doc Martin le había dado en una reunión anterior, pero él era suficientemente hombre como para admitir que quería que Tomoyo viniera a él por sí misma, y no porque su cuerpo no le dejara otra opción. Esa fue la más virulenta objeción que tuvo inicialmente contra la relación de Shaoran y Sakura. Siempre se había sentido como si su hermana no hubiera tenido elección en el asunto, incluso aunque pareciera ser delirantemente feliz.

Pero mientras se abría paso a través de la hacienda, se encontró repentinamente a sí mismo viendo el tema desde una perspectiva diferente. Su perspectiva, admitió, pero, al menos, una diferente. Ella era su mujer. Olvidando el emparejamiento, olvidando el calor, el hecho simple y llano del tema era que ella era de él, lo quisiera ella admitir o no. Si el calor no fuera un factor a tener en cuenta, se habría congelado el infierno antes de que él la tratara con tanta consideración.

No tocarla, reservando sus tratos con ella los mordaces y afilados comentarios que a menudo le habían lastimado a él tanto como a ella, no había sido fácil. Él le había permitido correr cada vez que ella lo había necesitado, y en lugar de ir a cazarla, le había dado libertad. Porque él no había querido forzar en ella algo que era tan natural en el cuerpo de Tomoyo como respirar: la necesidad de estar con su compañero.

Tiró con fuerza de la pequeña radio de su cinturón y se la acercó a la boca.

—Tomoyo, ¿dónde estás?

Estaba jodidamente cansado de esperar a que ella tomara su decisión. El hecho de que ella estuviera dispuesta a enfrentar las agonías físicas que había sufrido antes que acudir a él había herido su orgullo, incluso aunque algo cálido llenara su pecho ante el pensamiento de que ella estaba intentando protegerle de algo desconocido. Sonrió entre dientes. Lo desconocido podía ser condenadamente excitante a veces.

—En el cobertizo de las municiones—su voz sonó brusca, distraída.—¿Qué pasa?

Eriol giró automáticamente hacia el bajo y extenso cobertizo de acero que guardaba las armas y las municiones. Se había construido y diseñado según las especificaciones de Tomoyo. Las armas que se suponía que iban a llegar pronto se habían encargado según las recomendaciones de ella. La mujer sabía tanto como él, si no más, sobre las armas. Pero no era sobre pistolas o rifles de lo que quería hablar con ella.

—Estaré ahí en un minuto. Tenemos que hablar—contestó, tenso. No estaba dispuesto a entrar en el tema en un canal abierto.

Se había despertado esa mañana con una erección que hubiera podido hacerle clavar las uñas en un roble sólido, de tan dura que había sido. Su excitación había disminuido un poco a lo largo de la mañana. Si lo que Doc Martin había encontrado era cierto, entonces la unión física entre Tomoyo y él había estado allí desde aquella primera noche que habían pasado juntos. Cómo había pasado, él no se preocupaba de eso. Todo lo que sabía era el hambre que sentía por ella, y una necesidad multiplicada por diez de estar dentro de su cuerpo.

Empujó la puerta para abrir el cobertizo de armas y entró en los confines frescos y bien iluminados del edificio. Y allí estaba ella.

Eriol la miró mientras cerraba la puerta, apretando los dientes antes los signos de estrés en la expresión de ella. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el insomnio, sus labios apretados por el esfuerzo de luchar contra el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo.

—¿Crees que puedes luchar contra esto por siempre, Tomoyo?

Ella se sobresaltó. Si había algo que le volvía loco era ver ese traicionero temblor de dolor cuando ella se veía obligada a enfrentarse a algo que no quería afrontar.

—Maldición, Eriol—ella se irguió frente a las cajas que había estado ordenando.—Tengo trabajo que hacer aquí. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Él se acercó más, manteniendo sus pasos lentos, sin amenazarla de momento.

—Mordiendo y siseando como siempre—dijo burlonamente, permitiendo a sus labios inclinarse en esa sonrisa sarcástica que sabía que ella odiaba.—Prefiero ese dulce ronroneo que haces cuando te toco.

La quería fuera de sus casillas. Quería sacudir ese control que ella trataba de mantener entre ellos.

—Yo no ronroneo—ella pareció aterrorizada ante el pensamiento.

—Oh, sí, lo haces—él miró su instintiva necesidad de retirarse, ocultando su sonrisa cuando ella se contuvo, luchando por permanecer ante él, para superarle.—Haces el más dulce ronroneo cuando te toco, Tomoyo. Lo recuerdo. Bajo y suave, resonando con placer.

Su polla se endureció, totalmente erecta, más dura de lo que él recordaba que había estado nunca mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para oler la esencia de mujer de ella, como para ver el deseo que ella trataba de esconder brillando en sus ojos verdes.

—Estás loco—bufó ella, dándose la vuelta, con sus manos temblando mientras se inclinaba hacia la caja, buscando desordenadamente en la paja mientras cogía otro rifle automático de las profundidades y lo dejaba junto a otros en un carro a su lado.

—¿Lo estoy?—él la empujó para que lo afrontara, sintiendo el calor febril de su piel mientras ella trataba de apartarse.

—Voy a darte una patada en el culo como no me dejes ir—ella jadeaba.

Eriol podía ver la fina película de transpiración deslizándose sobre su frente, el rubor en sus mejillas, el hambre que rugía en sus ojos.

—No podrías patearme el culo ni aunque quisieras ahora mismo—replicó, tensamente.—Mírate, Tomoyo. Estás débil, exhausta de luchar contra el calor y casi temblando de lujuria. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes luchar contra ello?

—He luchado antes—ella se retorció mientras él la empujaba contra el estante bajo de metal detrás de ella, manteniéndola sujeta con su cuerpo, su propia hambre carnal latiendo en su cerebro con una fuerza que él estaba empezando a temer.

—Algo como esto no—gruñó él, agarrando sus caderas mientras las manos de ella peleaban contra su pecho. Ella flexionó sus dedos, raspando las uñas a través del algodón de su camisa, acariciando la marca en su pecho con placer devastador.—¿Crees que estás sola, Tomoyo? ¿Crees por un solo maldito minuto que estás sufriendo sin mí?

Él tiró de su camisa para abrirla, los botones saltaron mientras ella apartaba sus manos.

—Mira, maldita seas—una mano enmarañó su pelo mientras la forzaba a mirar la marca a una sola pulgada de su plano y duro pezón masculino.—Mira lo que dejaste en mí, Tomoyo. Mira lo bien que me marcaste. ¿Crees por un solo jodido minuto que esa maldita hormona puede hacer esto más duro en mí?

Su voz era dura, enrabietada. Él no sabía si podría controlarse, si podía follarla ahora sin hacerles daño a ambos.

Escuchó el pequeño sonido de agonía que surgió de las profundidades de la garganta de ella mientras abría sus ojos con dolor y horror. Su cara empalideció, sus dedos se acercaron para tocar de nuevo la marca enrojecida.

Eriol sonrió por el placer, caliente y destructivo, que corrió derecho hacia su pene. Se hinchó, latió mientras sentía rezumar la preeyaculación del pequeño y resbaladizo ojo en el centro de la protuberante cabeza.

Con una profunda respiración, atrapó los dedos de ella contra su pecho, aquietándolos.

—Lo siento tanto—murmuró ella, con un quejido de necesidad y negación que rompió el corazón de él.

—¿Lo sientes?—preguntó él suavemente.—Oh, no, nena. No quiero oír que lo sientes. Quiero oírte ronronear mientras mi lengua folla tan profunda y duramente tu apretado y pequeño coñito que grites por eso. Y después de que haya saciado mi necesidad de ti, entonces quiero sentir esas afiladas uñas arañando mi espalda mientras te lleno con cada dura y dolorida pulgada de mi polla. Eso es lo que quiero oír, Tomoyo.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, con el estupor brillando intensamente en su mirada mientras alzaba la cabeza, con la lengua asomando entre sus labios.

—Uh, uh—él sacudió la cabeza, aplicando un poco más de presión en la de ella mientras la presionaba contra su pecho.—No te lamas esos preciosos labios, nena. Lame la marca que dejaste en mí. Saboréame, Tomoyo, antes de que haga algo que los dos lamentemos.

Su control estaba en el punto más bajo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de un desorden sobrecogedor. Su polla dolía como una herida abierta y la marca de su pecho ardía como una llama.

—Eriol.—Ella apoyó su frente en él, con la respiración murmurando sobre la sensible marca.

Las manos de ella se cerraron en su cintura, acercándose más apretadamente a él mientras luchaba por respirar. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, casi se sacudía mientras luchaba contra los dos y contra el hambre que rabiaba entre ellos.

Eriol apretó su agarre sobre las sedosas hebras de su pelo en la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de abrir la palma de su mano, apretando de nuevo.

—Ahora—gruñó él.—Sabes lo que jodidamente necesito, Tomoyo. Dámelo antes de que coja algo que no estás lista para darme.

El suave y desesperado gemido que resonó en el pecho de ella hizo que él se tensara, esperando. No era un sonido de protesta ni de miedo, sino de hambre. Un segundo después, su propio gemido masculino, más duro, resonó sobre ellos cuando la lengua de ella asomó, golpeando despacio sobre la marca, haciendo que el áspero y desgarrador toque recorriera sus terminaciones nerviosas y llevando cada músculo de su cuerpo a un punto muerto mientras su cabeza caía, haciendo muecas por la agonía de sensaciones.

Tan delicadamente como un gatito ella probó el sabor de su carne, tentando el control que él estaba ejerciendo sobre la famélica necesidad que estaba creciendo dentro de él. Lamió la pequeña marca caliente con una sensualidad que le destruyó mientras probaba su piel; cada caricia hacía que ella se moviera hacia él con mayor demanda, acrecentando el calor entre ellos.

Sus vaqueros eran una restricción que él no podía soportar más. Con una mano en su cabeza, la otra se movió entre sus cuerpos, sus dedos peleando desesperadamente con su cinturón mientras luchaba por liberar su agonizante carne.

—¡Oh, Dios! Eriol, por favor…—sus manos apretaban su cintura, su voz delgada con negación y protesta a pesar de los hambrientos lametones contra su carne.

—Tomoyo, nena.—Él sacó su camiseta de los pantalones antes de volver a su lucha con el cinturón.—Dios, tócame. Me estoy quemando vivo.

El cinturón se soltó y un segundo después las manos de ella estaban allí con la de él, peleando para abrir el cierre de sus vaqueros mientras él peleaba por liberar su pene. Los labios de ella cubrieron la marca que había hecho tantos años antes, succionando con vacilación, con la lengua lamiendo provocativamente ahora a pesar de los lamentos de protesta que vibraban contra la piel de él.

Un segundo después, estaba libre. El áspero grito de placer de Eriol le sorprendió incluso a él mientras la mano de Tomoyo intentaba enrollarse alrededor del grueso tallo de carne. Las heridas de su hombro fueron olvidadas. En realidad, no existían más. Eriol podía sentir la sangre bombeando dura y pesadamente a través de sus venas mientras el placer se convertía en una tormenta de fuego, chamuscando cada célula en su despertar.

La mano de ella se movió sobre la sensible carne de su polla, flexionando, acariciando, volviéndole loco con las sensaciones mientras luchaba por volver a controlarse. No podía arrojarla al suelo y follarla como el animal que podía sentir creciendo en su interior. Pero quería hacerlo. Que Dios le ayudara, quería saborear el dulce jugo que sabía que fluía de su coño y luego quería follarla. Tan profundamente, tan malditamente duro que nunca volviera a negársele de nuevo.

—Síiiiii…—él siseó en voz alta la palabra cuando sintió que ella se movía hacia abajo, su respiración húmeda y caliente mientras sondeaba buscando cada sudada zona de sensibilidad. A través de su pecho, bajo su abdomen. Su polla latió ansiosamente. Más abajo… si él no conseguía introducir la prominente cabeza de su erección en la boca de ella se iba a volver loco. Y si conseguía meterla, entonces se volvería loco.

Gimió profundamente cuando la lengua de ella le tocó. Pudo sentirla, abrasadoramente caliente y tan malditamente buena que él a duras penas pudo contener la liberación que podía sentir en ebullición en sus pelotas.

—Maldita seas—jadeó, perdido en la neblina de lujuria que le llenaba, agarrando con una mano la base de su pene y apretando con la otra el pelo de ella.—Chúpala, Tomoyo. Envuelve tu boca alrededor de mi polla antes de que pierda la cabeza.

Pero él estaba perdido de cualquier manera. Oyó el pequeño y estrangulado gemido procedente de la garganta de ella, lo sintió mientras atravesaba, duro y pesado, sus labios. Abrió los ojos mientras miraba desesperado las hileras de armas en el muro frente a él. No podía mirar hacia abajo. No podía tentar su control…

Las manos de ella le rodearon, apretando su polla, ordeñándola mientras sus labios, enrojecidos y llenos, se desplegaban alrededor de la inflamada cabeza. Su lengua dio un golpecito sobre la prieta carne, mientras sus gemidos aumentaban al sentir una pequeña cantidad de líquido preseminal eyaculada en el interior de su caliente boca.

Él estaba cerca, tan cerca, y ella estaba empujándole al precipicio. El se estremeció ante la tormenta que sacudía su cuerpo, la lujuria, la emoción, la necesidad y el dolor que habían ido creciendo a lo largo de los años. Y el sabía, sin importar la demanda de su cuerpo, que esto nunca sería suficiente. Podría correrse en su boca por siempre y aún estaría duro, furiosamente erecto y muriéndose por el caliente líquido escondido en el interior del ajustado agarre de su coño.

Sus manos eran duras, quizá demasiado duras, temió él mientras empujaba hacia atrás, arrastrándola hacia él. La alzó sobre el estante de tal manera que colocó la dulce entrada de su cuerpo en línea directa con su carne caliente y dura como una roca y que dolía por hundirse en ella.

—Eriol, no…—ella murmuró las palabras, pero estaba débil en sus brazos, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras los labios de él se movían por su cuello.—No hagas esto. Por favor.

—Que se joda—gruñó él, enmarcando la cabeza de ella con sus manos, centrando su mirada fija en los labios de ella.—Bésame, Tomoyo. Dámelo, nena. Ahora.

Las manos de ella agarraron sus muñecas; sus labios temblaron.

—No puedo—gritó ella débilmente.—Sabes que no puedo.

Los ojos de ella estaban casi negros por la lujuria ahora, con el hambre salvaje devorándola, destruyendo el control de él.

—Negarlo es matarnos a los dos, Tomoyo—mordió él, con la lujuria y la rabia desplegándose en el interior de su mente hasta que no supo si quería follarla o golpearla primero.—Negar mi derecho a esto, a tus besos. Negar que soy tu jodido compañero, maldita seas.

Ella abrió la boca, si fue para negarlo o darle la razón, él nunca lo supo. Todo lo que sabía era el hambre, la rabia, la necesidad enviando agujas de agonizante demanda a través de sus pelotas y al eje atormentado de su polla.

Él cubrió sus labios con los suyos, introduciendo profundamente su lengua en la boca de ella. Su mujer. Por Dios, su compañera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**espero y les guste**

**Nos leemos próxima**

**dejen reviews….**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

El beso la destruyó. Los gritos silenciosos de protesta, de miedo, rebotaron a través de su mente, pero por su cuerpo, su carne, ignoró cada ruego demandante de parar. La lengua de él se introdujo en su boca, un alivio refrescante contra el fiero dolor de la suya, tan tentadora, tan tranquilizadora que ella estuvo perdida.

No fue como nada que ella hubiera sentido antes; incluso ese primer beso que habían compartido hacía tanto tiempo fue sólo una débil variante de éste. La debilitó, hizo que sus sentidos gritaran con el creciente calor que corría a través de su cuerpo, estallando en su vientre y creciendo incluso más brillante.

Una conflagración creció dentro de ella cuando sus labios y lengua se combinaron para volverla loca por la hambrienta sensualidad que azotó su cuerpo. Ella no podía oponerse a él tanto como a sí misma. No mientras sus labios cubrieran los de ella. Su lengua tentaba y acariciaba, enloqueciéndola con la necesidad de sentir sus labios retorciéndose sobre los de ella, llegando a la carne inflamada de la lengua, aliviándola de la hormona que ahora pulsaba y latía dentro de sus glándulas hinchadas.

Años de necesidad, de demanda brutal causada por la naturaleza misma de lo que ella era subieron a la superficie. La batalla por la supremacía empezó entonces. Su lengua se enredó con la suya, pero no era lo que ella necesitaba. Acarició y enfrió la carne de su propio ardor, pero, de nuevo, ella necesitaba más. Luchó para empujarlo, para ganar el control, para alcanzar la victoria de encerrar sus labios, chupándolo con su boca, aliviando las glándulas tortuosamente hinchadas que parecían llenarse aún más.

Sus manos se apretaron en su pelo, sosteniéndola contra él, sin embargo había algo más, no cualquier necesidad. Sus brazos trenzadas alrededor de su cuello, sujetándole cerca, sus uñas metiéndose en su cabello con la cordura resbalando aún más y más lejos.

Su anhelo por él creció. Su sabor, su toque. Se convirtió en una tempestad rugiente, apartando los temores, las objeciones y la razón, mientras el calor incandescente estallaba a través de su cuerpo.

Con un grito victorioso, ella empujó su lengua dentro de sus labios y se disolvió. Instantáneamente Eriol estaba allí. Sus labios la atraparon, su boca atrayéndola. La hormona atrapada dentro de las glándulas inflamadas se vertió libremente mientras sus caderas avanzaban, su pene empujando fuerte e insistentemente contra la húmeda tela de sus pantalones, la protuberante cabeza dividiendo los labios de su coño mientras presionaba en su interior tan profundamente como el material permitía.

Tomoyo trataba de frotarse ahora contra su cuerpo. El embelesado placer que se esparcía a través de ella mientras Eriol amamantaba su lengua estaba conduciéndola casi más allá de lo que ella podría resistir. Su coño derramó su gruesa esencia contra la cabeza de su pene, atrapada en tela. Sus manos lo acercaron a ella, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras él luchaba por obtener cada gota del afrodisíaco de ella.

En lo profundo de su mente ella sabía que el terror vendría más tarde. El miedo por Eriol y su le enviaría a ella cada miedo que alguna vez había conocido. Por ahora, sin embargo, sólo existía su beso, sus gruñidos de creciente excitación masculina, su polla endurecida presionando contra su coño, sus manos apartando su top, el dolor aliviándose en su lengua pero creciendo en su vientre.

Sus ojos lucharon por abrirse cuando él apartó su cabeza de ella. Un quejido escapó de ella, el miedo asomando ante el calor que crecía entre ellos. La cara de él estaba enrojecida, pesada ahora con lujuria, sus ojos casi negros, dilatados por el efecto instantáneo de la hormona absorbiéndose en su sistema.

—Eriol—ella murmuró su nombre con un atisbo de desesperación mientras él la obligaba a bajar los brazos y luego tiraba del top sobre sus hombros. El elástico material se estiró apretado, obstaculizando sus movimientos mientras sus pechos asomaban por el borde de la tela sintética.

—No hables—sus manos levantaron los montículos inflamados.—Cada vez que hablas piensas. No pienses, joder, Tomoyo, sólo siente.

—¿Qué has hecho, Eriol?—ella se estremeció mientras su lengua golpeaba un duro y extremadamente sensible pezón.

—Lo que debería haber hecho seis meses atrás—él gruñó, asombrándola con la cólera escondida detrás de sus palabras, la necesidad vibrando en su voz.—Maldita seas, Tomoyo. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a esto sola, nena? Dulce nena… Si no te tengo moriré ahora mismo.

Ella gritó mientras el hambre se volvía voraz. Sus labios rodearon su pezón, agarrándose a él fuerte y profundamente mientras sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de sus pantalones ajustados. Su pene latía, la cabeza literalmente pulsando mientras trataba de enterrarse más profundo en su coño, de vencer al material de sus pantalones entre ellos, amenazando con rasgar la tela mientras su coño se calentaba destructivamente.

La hormona. Tomoyo lloriqueó mientras el placer gritaba a través de su cuerpo. Su boca agarró su pezón, sus dientes raspando, la lengua lamiendo, mientras un puño brutal de sensaciones tensaba su vientre.

¿Cómo funcionaría él? ¿Cómo lo haría ella? El calor era proporcionalmente más fuerte en ella que lo que había sido en Sakura. El agonizante dolor pronto se rasgaría a través de su vientre mientras su cuerpo batallaba por concebir. Era un hueco inútil, y no importaba cuán fértil la hormona quisiera hacerla, nunca podría sostener nueva vida.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento de la nueva vida que ella nunca podría ayudar a crear fue destruido por su toque. Él estaba descontrolado. Ellos estaban descontrolados. Sus manos fueron duras mientras peleaba por deslizar sus pantalones sobre sus caderas mientras la mantenía apretada contra él, un fuerte y fiero gruñido saliendo de su garganta.

Eriol la mantuvo segura, su boca, sus dientes y su lengua atormentando la carne dura que él tenía cautiva. Su pezón estaba volviéndose tan sensible, tan inflamando que el placer era casi un dolor, empujándola más alto mientras la sobrecogía.

Ella podía sentir su corazón corriendo a velocidad, la sangre borboteando a través de sus venas mientras sus dientes raspaban sobre la cresta enhiesta antes de agarrarla amablemente, manteniéndola cautiva mientras su lengua daba un golpecito sobre ella en una demanda hambrienta.

Tomoyo se contorsionó en sus brazos. Ella necesitaba estar más cerca. Podía sentir la masa remolineante de sensaciones creciendo en su vientre, pulsando con una demanda que no podía negar. No por más tiempo.

Sus brazos estaban amarrados a su cuerpo por la tela tensa de las mangas de su top, pero su mano alcanzó escapar, agarrando los musculosos antebrazos de Eriol mientras él consumía sus pechos.

Él introdujo la dura punta más profundamente en su boca, succionando con movimientos fuertes, hambrientos mientras su lengua continuaba atormentándola. Ella podía sentir cada golpecito rápido de su lengua llevándola más cerca de la inconsciencia. Estaba indefensa para luchar contra eso. Indefensa contra eso.

—Por favor…—ella lloriqueó, pero no supo si la súplica era para que él parase o la tomase más profundo.

Su cabeza retrocedió mientras ella jadeaba por respirar, estremeciéndose mientras sus dientes raspaban la punta tierna, enviando blancas y calientes llamaradas desde su pecho hasta su vientre hasta que se convulsionó en un caliente y agonizante éxtasis. Sus gritos resonaron alrededor de ella mientras ella se tensaba, se estremecía, clavando sus uñas en los fuertes brazos que sujetaba mientras campanas y sirenas comenzaban a aullar a su alrededor.

¿Sirenas?

La boca de Eriol liberó su pezón con una sensación de suave deslizamiento mientras levantaba la cabeza, un gruñido saliendo de sus labios mientras Tomoyo repentinamente se daba cuenta de que las sirenas venían del exterior. Advirtiendo, estridente, el sistema de alarma aulló a través del recinto, resonando alrededor de ellos mientras las voces que se alzaban fuera del cobertizo finalmente penetraban en la neblina de lujuria que los envolvía.

La mirada de ella voló hacia él, sus manos tratando de alcanzarle mientras su cerebro reconocía el hecho que ahora existía peligro rodeándolos. Peligro para los ocupantes de la casa, Naddy, Sakura y Chiharu y sus bebés nonatos. La mente de ella peleó para aceptar la repentina interrupción, la necesidad de proteger en vez de follar, la necesidad de luchar en vez de tocar.

El último pensamiento fue como un cuchillazo en su alma mientras Eriol repentinamente apartaba los tirantes del top de sus hinchados pechos hacia sus hombros y ella se ajustaba el escote. Él luchaba por controlarse a sí mismo. Ella lo podía ver en la emoción rugiente brillando intensamente en sus ojos dilatados, la mueca de disgusto que tensaba su enrojecida cara mientras la furia comenzaba a envolverle.

—¡Mataré a los jodidos bastardos!—furioso, Eriol forzó la pesada longitud de su polla de vuelta a sus pantalones. Rápidamente cerró el material, se abrochó correctamente el cinturón y cogió uno de los rifles de la pared junto con un cargador.

Él colocó de un golpe las municiones en su lugar, lo comprobó y se apartó rápidamente de ella.

—Eriol—agarrando su cinturón y su arma enfundada del estante, Tomoyo saltó al piso y se apresuró detrás de él.

—Quieta—él se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos resplandeciendo.—Después de que mate a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a disparar esas sirenas, estarás jodida, Tomoyo. Acéptalo y estate malditamente preparada para ello. Porque no voy a esperar mucho más.

Tomoyo se quedó quieta, asombrada, mientras le veía desaparecer tras la puerta. Perdió preciosos segundos mientras peleaba por intentar encontrar sentido a lo que había sucedido y a la repentina furia de Eriol. La hormona.

Un grito se desgarró en su garganta mientras salía a la carrera tras él, sacando su revolver de su funda mientras alcanzaba la puerta a tiempo de ver el Jeep girando en la pequeña zona de aparcamiento frente al cobertizo. Agarró fuertemente la unidad de comunicación de su cinturón y la ajustó a su oreja mientras corría hacia otro Jeep.

—¡Informe!—ella gritó en el micrófono cuando lo colocó en sus labios.

—Tenemos intrusos—Tam mantuvo el control mientras informaba a Tomoyo.—La brecha ha sido en las puertas principales. Repito, tenemos una brecha. Todas las unidades disponibles al recinto principal. Tenemos una brecha.

Las sirenas estallaban mientras las Especies iban saliendo de los barracones y corrían a pie o en Jeeps hacia las puertas principales donde una larga, negra y estirada limusina había conseguido romper la barrera.

—¡Que alguien detenga a Eriol!—gritó Tomoyo en el micrófono.—¿Shaoran, dónde diablos estás?

Ella estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras golpeaba el Jeep para que parara, a casi un acre de donde la limusina estaba rodeada.

—Shaoran, maldito seas. Coge a Eriol. Ahora. No es racional. Shaoran, ¿dónde estás?

Ella recorrió la distancia mientras las voces se alzaban y se iban tomando posiciones rodeando el vehículo.

—¡Tomoyo, quédate abajo!—Shaoran ordenó repentinamente, su voz dura a través del micrófono.—Mantente atrás. Eriol está controlado. Vete a la casa con Naddy. Necesitamos a Yue aquí fuera.

Ella se detuvo ante el tono de advertencia en la voz de Shaoran. Su pecho se tensó con miedo. Yue era el más fuerte de las Especies. Seis pies y medio, su cuerpo circundado de músculos. Él era también el tirador más fino en el recinto. Adiestrado como un asesino, hasta ahora nadie podía golpear su objetivo. ¿Qué diablos ocurría que necesitaban a Yue?

Ella cambió de dirección hacia la casa, encontrando a Yue mientras él salía de ella, con el rifle en la mano.

—Yue—ella se paró, quedándose mirándole fijamente, aterrorizada.—Eriol…

—Entra con Naddy, Tomoyo. Eriol puede cuidarse—él se apresuró tras ella, corriendo hacia la torre en medio del patio.

El nido del francotirador. Tomoyo rechinó sus dientes furiosamente mientras entraba corriendo en la casa, sólo para ser recibida por el inconsolable llanto de Naddy mientras gemía pidiendo a su mami en los brazos de Sakura.

Varios de los más jóvenes de las Especias permanecían dentro del recinto atestando el vestíbulo, clavando los ojos en ella, buscando directrices.

Ella cambió el canal en el equipo de comunicaciones rápidamente, yendo directamente a una línea privada con Tam. El acceso a la línea era sólo para los que tenían los más altos niveles de seguridad.

—¿Tam, qué demonios ves?—la colocación de Tam dentro del cobertizo de comunicaciones le ponía en condiciones de ver todo.

—Tenemos la limusina rodeada sin ningún movimiento hasta ahora—informó.

Tomoyo se trasladó a una de las largas ventanas delante de la puerta, observando cuidadosamente la actividad afuera. Estaban demasiados lejos de las puertas principales para ver exactamente lo que ocurría, pero con más de cien Especies rodeando el vehículo, no iban lejos. Eran blancos facilísimos para la furia de Eriol.

—Obtén para mi una línea directa con Shaoran—ordenó.—Esto es prioritario, Tam. ¡Tengo que hablar con él ahora!

El control de Eriol había sido inexistente cuando salió del cobertizo. La hormona había hecho estragos en su lógica. Normalmente templado, su control había estado fuera de vista cuando él la dejó.

—La línea directa… en…—Tam respondió mientras el bajo zumbido indicaba el cambio.

—Shaoran. Maldita sea, ¿estás ahí?—no podía aguantar el miedo creciendo dentro de ella.

—Rápido, Tomoyo—él lanzó tersamente la respuesta, dándole a ella el visto bueno para atrapar su atención por valiosos segundos.

Ella giró en el cuarto, respirando rudamente, la furia y la violencia brillando a través de su sistema.

—Él me besó, Shaoran—le dijo rápidamente.—Él no era racional cuando dejó el cobertizo, quizá no sea razonable ahora. Tienes que sacarlo de allí.

El silencio era grueso, discordante con el zumbido mecánico de la unidad mientras ella esperaba.

—Hijo de puta, si su oportunidad no apesta…—él maldijo.

Tomoyo no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pero Eriol nunca había tenido la idea de cualquier otro de un horario. Siempre había ido por libre, como quiera que hubiera conseguido manejarlo. Tal y como había hecho esta vez.

—Estoy de acuerdo—ella lanzó.—Ahora sácale de allí.

Un segundo más tarde, Tomoyo se tensó, sus ojos ampliándose mientras se disparaban tiros y un infierno se desataba dentro y fuera.

—¡Naddy, no!—el grito asustado de Sakura precedió a un manojo pequeño de determinada energía cuando ella se apartó de los brazos de Sakura y fue hacia la puerta.

El aullido de un lobo joven enfurecido se hizo eco a través de la casa un instante antes de que ella evadiese el agarre de Tomoyo, torciera claramente hacia la puerta y volara fuera hacia la soleada pesadilla que la esperaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Horas más tarde, Eriol todavía podía sentir el sobrecogedor terror que le había llenado cuando oyó el anuncio a gritos de que Naddy había escapado de la casa. Al mismo tiempo, a uno de los jóvenes de las Especies le entró el pánico y envió una ráfaga de balas mientras la puerta de la limusina empezaba a abrirse. Una niñita, más de cien pseudoanimalísticos guerreros endurecidos en la batalla y nadie había podido cogerla antes de que se metiera en el oscuro interior del coche un segundo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe.

Eriol estaba sentado a solas ahora, la escena repitiéndose en su mente mientras las cercanas consecuencias de las acciones de ella golpeaban su cerebro. Ella pudo haber muerto. Allí mismo, delante de sus ojos, ese precioso manojo de energía podía haber muerto.

Se puso de pie con una ola de energía, restringida, vibrando con violencia mientras metía sus puños en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, ignorando el relámpago de dolor en su inflamada polla ante la tensión del material.

Primero, había fallado al proteger a su propio hijo no nacido y ahora casi había fallado con Naddy. No importaba que la situación se hubiera hecho rápidamente difusa y los intrusos hubieran resultado ser el irritado medio hermano de Chiharu, Seth Lawrence, y su largamente perdido padre.

Las Especies podrían haber echado a los intrusos de la propiedad, nadie lo hubiera cuestionado, y luego arreglar una reunión fuera de la hacienda entre Chiharu y su hermano. Esta opción ya no era posible. Naddy lo había impedido.

—Naddy todavía está llorando—Sakura salió al porche, su voz suave en la creciente oscuridad mientras Eriol se volvía hacia ella.

Eriol encorvó sus hombros contra la culpabilidad que lo devoraba vivo.

—Al menos está viva para llorar—finalmente contestó, tan malditamente enfadado consigo mismo, con Tomoyo y con una niña inocente que a penas podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Él todavía podía verla corriendo, su cara llena de lágrimas, el miedo contorsionando su expresión en una mueca mientras se lanzaba contra los hombres y las mujeres que intentaban detenerla antes de que desapareciera en lo que podían haber sido los brazos del enemigo.

—Ella se está poniendo enferma, Eriol—le dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba más a él, inclinando su embarazado cuerpo contra su costado.—No es más que una niña pequeña. Una que cree en sí misma tanto como para hacer lo que siente que está bien. Sabía que no había peligro…

—No, maldita sea—maldijo él rudamente.—Ella no sabía nada de eso, Sakura. Podía haber muerto…—el se rompió, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se apartaba de ella.—Demonios. Viví un millar de muertes cuando Tomoyo nos alertó de que estaba fuera. Las balas rasgaban alrededor como si fuera una maldita zona de guerra y ella se lanza a sí misma dentro de un vehículo desconocido. Si hubiera tenido algo para vomitar, creo que lo hubiera hecho entonces….

Él se apartó de ella. Había zurrado a Naddy. Sacudió la cabeza contra ese conocimiento. Cuando la tuvo de vuelta en sus brazos la había llevado derecha a su habitación, la había colocado de pie y la había zurrado dos veces antes de ordenarle que fuera derecha a la cama. Luego había gritado a Tomoyo. Duras, amargas palabras que habían salido de su pecho mientras veía como los ojos de ella se volvían blancos de asombro.

Se suponía que tenías que mantenerla contenida. Malditos demonios, había cuatro de vosotros vigilándola. ¿No hubiera podido uno de vosotros mantenerla contenida durante diez jodidos minutos? Le había lanzado las palabras furiosamente.

—Dios, soy un bastardo—murmuró.—No soy sólo un estúpido, Sakura. Soy el peor bastardo que alguna vez ha existido. Alguien debería dispararme.

Ella suspiró pesadamente detrás de él.

—Eres humano—dijo finalmente suavemente.—Sé que compartiste un beso con Tomoyo. Puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando sin la carga de proteger a todos que has colocado sobre tus hombros, Eriol. No puedes protegernos a todos tú solo. La mierda pasa. Eso es lo que solías decirme a mí. Todo lo que puedes hacer es estar tan preparado como sea posible cuando se descargue y pasar a través de la peste de la mejor manera que puedas.

Él gruñó ante eso. Era un arrogante asno autoritario, daba la impresión. Miró fijamente hacia el oscurecido patio, hacia la alta cerca que se extendía bajo la línea del bosque, los guardias vigilando el área. Era como una campo armado, no mucho mejor en sus restricciones que lo que habían sido los laboratorios del Consejo.

En lo más lejano del complejo principal, las luces brillaban en una de las pequeñas casas de huéspedes. Seth Lawrence, su padre y su conductor estaban ahora bajo estrecha vigilancia mientras Yamazaki y Mei ling intentaban convencer a Seth y Aaron Lawrence de que ahora mismo, a Chiharu no se le diría quiénes eran o por qué estaban allí.

No era tanto porque Seth Lawrence hubiera hecho caso omiso a todas sus demandas de esperar antes de forzar ese encuentro. Eran los malditos pelos de la nuca de Eriol. Se habían erizado en advertencia, haciendo que su nuca sufriera una picazón que no se iba. Estaba de acuerdo con los miedos de Yamazaki sobre no permitir todavía ese encuentro. La salud física de Chiharu había sido precaria la primera vez que llegó al complejo.

La mayoría del tiempo ella había afrontado el calor copulativo junto con el cansancio extenuante, y los excesos sexuales y el resultante embarazo la habían agotado. Pero no era ésa la única preocupación de Eriol sobre los Lawrence. La oportunidad estaba acabada. Dos mujeres compañeras embarazadas, la única niña de la Especie de los Lobos viva que se conocía allí con ellos, y ahora esto.

—Demonios. Vi a Naddy correr hacia ese coche y ¿sabes lo que pasó por mi mente, Sakura?—preguntó dolorosamente.

Sakura suspiró profundamente.

—Que habías fallado—ella le sorprendió con esa respuesta.—No pudiste proteger al tuyo, y ahora no habías protegido tampoco a Naddy.

Él se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

—Sí—dijo, respirando con dificultad.—¿Pero cómo lo has sabido?

—Porque es lo mismo que Tomoyo me dijo antes de encerrarse en su habitación—le respondió ella gentilmente, obligándole a abrazarla mientras se movía hacia sus brazos.

Ella era la esposa de otro hombre ahora. Llevaba a un niño, sería madre y se enfrentaría a más peligro del que él alguna vez pudo haber visualizado. Pero ella era todavía la niñita a la que él había sobornado con chocolate. La joven mujer a la que había sostenido cuando lloraba por la pérdida de la madre de ambos. La misma que le había llamado imbécil la mayor parte de su vida. Luchó para no apretarla demasiado fuerte mientras sus brazos la rodeaban.

Él sintió el olor de polvo de bebé y chocolate durante un momento. Los aromas que habían sido únicos en Sakura cuando era niña. Un precoz manojo de energía que se había metido en más problemas de los que siete hombres habían podido mantenerla alejada.

Él besó su frente amablemente antes de empujarla hacia la puerta.

—Vete dentro. Necesitas descansar o aterrorizar a Shaoran. No estar aquí fuera analizando mi cabeza.

Ella no se rió como él esperaba, y tampoco se fue hacia la casa.

—Estoy asustada, Eriol—dijo suavemente mientras le miraba preocupada, con sus manos descansando protectoramente sobre el monte de su estómago.—Estoy asustada por ti. No puedes seguir así, y tampoco puede Tomoyo. Quiero que nuestro hijo esté a salvo; que nuestras vidas tengan algo de paz. Hasta que esta cosa entre tú y Tomoyo se resuelva, eso no va a pasar.

—Dale algo de tiempo, Sakura—le dijo él gentilmente.—Vete dentro. Necesito encargarme de algunas cosas antes de irme a la cama yo también. Estoy derrotado.

Sin embargo, dormir era la última cosa en su mente.

—Buenas noches, Eriol—dijo Sakura suavemente.—Si tienes la oportunidad, vete a ver a Naddy pronto. Está destrozada por la idea de que estés enfadado con ella. Está convencida de que ha salvado vidas. Y sólo es una niña pequeña.

Ella posiblemente había salvado vidas. La de él y la de Lawrence. Si no hubiera sido por la alerta de que Naddy estaba corriendo hacia ellos, él hubiera estado en la línea de fuego cuando las balas empezaron a volar. Sólo la alerta y su intento de interceptar a la niñita habían salvado su propia vida.

—Iré a verla pronto—prometió, endureciéndose él mismo contra las lágrimas que sabía que vería en los ojos de la pequeña niña y su ruego por su mami.

—Yue y Kai se irán por la mañana hacia la posición de Dash y Elizabeth. Instalaré a Naddy con Mei ling si está bien. Creo que les irá bien juntas—le dijo Sakura suavemente.

La ausencia de Yue y Kai dejaría una debilidad dentro del grupo como un todo; él sólo podía esperar que la situación en California se resolviera sola pronto.

—Mei ling es una buena opción—estuvo de acuerdo.—Afortunadamente no tendremos más visitantes sorpresa para colocar a Naddy en reacciones como la de hoy. Todavía no puedo imaginarme por qué se metió a sí misma en una situación tan malditamente loca.

—Porque su hada se lo dijo—dijo Sakura con preocupación.—Y eso, Eriol, me aterra. Se está metiendo demasiado dentro de sí misma y en ese asunto del hada. Tenemos que hablar de eso con su madre cuando la recojan. Va a acabar lastimandose.

O ponerle a él al borde de la locura. Tomoyo ya lo tenía tambaleándose; Naddy perfectamente podría empujarle del todo.

—Discutiré eso con Dash también—prometió Eriol.—Adelante, veré a Naddy pronto.

Él vio como Sakura entraba en la casa, una sombra oscura, pesada por el niño y rica por la vida. Sacudió la cabeza antes de seguirla y subir rápidamente las escaleras hacia la habitación de Naddy. Postergarlo no lo haría más fácil.

Él abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la niña, encogiéndosele el corazón ante la vista de ella doblada en la mitad de la gran cama, sus ojos azules cautivos mientras le miraba fijamente, con lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

—Hey, cachorra—saludó suavemente mientras se movía y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Ella sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Eriol—su respiración estaba entrecortada por las lágrimas.—Tenía que decírtelo. Puedes zurrarme todo el tiempo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Maldición, ella iba a ser todo un elemento cuando creciera, pensó él, terca como el infierno.

—Siento haberte zurrado—él la miró fijamente, con el corazón roto al pensar en la zurra que le había dado a su trasero.—Me aterrorizaste, Naddy. No sé si hubiera podido seguir con mi vida si te hubiera pasado algo.

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Lo sé, Eriol. Pero eso es lo mismo que yo pienso. Estaría siempre llorando si tú fueras herido. Y Tomoyo también lloraría. Ella llora demasiado. Casi tanto como lo hago yo por las noches.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque la puedo oír cuando toda la casa está en silencio y ella sale fuera a su balcón—susurró ella.—A veces, suena como si le doliera horriblemente, también, Eriol. Creo que su corazón está roto, como el mío cuando pensé que mi mami no podría salvarme de ese hombre malo.

Las habitaciones estaban insonorizadas en su mayor parte, cortesía del Consejo. Pero a Naddy le gustaba abrir la puerta la rendija que permitían los cerrojos de seguridad. Si Tomoyo estaba en su balcón, algunas habitaciones más allá, era fácil para Naddy oírla.

—Creo que deberías decirle que ya no estás más enfadado con ella, Eriol—la pequeña niña dijo, solemnemente.—Heriste sus sentimientos realmente mucho.

Él había herido mucho más que sus sentimientos, y lo sabía.

—Ven aquí y dame un abrazo. Me aseguraré de que Mei ling te dé una galleta mañana. Pero eso es todo. Una. Has roto las normas.

Ella saltó a sus brazos, abrazándole fuertemente y plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—Mi mami lo acabará todo pronto—susurró ella en su oreja.—Y mi papi Dash necesitará que yo vaya con él realmente rápido, para que mami esté feliz. Tienes que arreglarte con Tomoyo, Eriol. No quiero que estés solo cuando me vaya. Mi hada se preocupa por ti.

El se puso rígido, viendo como ella se acurrucaba de nuevo bajo las mantas, mirándole con ojos que eran demasiado ancianos, demasiado conocedores.

—Naddy, sobre esa hada—dijo con vacilación.

—Tú tienes también tu hada, Eriol—le dijo ella, su voz infantil contradiciendo el conocimiento en sus ojos.—A veces la veo. Tiene todo ese precioso pelo negro que parece una nube alrededor de su cara. Y tiene ojos azules, y huele realmente a rosas. No como el perfume. El olor real.

El se paró. A pesar de la fiebre que le hacía correr hacia Tomoyo, del peligro que podía sentir acercándose y sus propias preocupaciones sobre Naddy, no pudo detener el asombro que llenó su sistema. Su madre olía a rosas. El olor real de las rosas. Las que ella amaba tanto que todavía llenaban el patio delantero de la casa de su padre.

—Rosas, ¿eh?—preguntó, suavemente.

—Ella te hablará si le dejas—dijo Naddy con suavidad, sus ojos cerrándose por el sueño ahora.—Porque ella te ama. Igual que mi hada me ama a mí…

Eriol se puso de pie, sacudiendo su cabeza confusamente. Demonios, esa niña podría destruir ejércitos si se lo proponía. Respiró profundamente, remetió las sábanas alrededor de ella y salió de la habitación.

Tenía una cita con su compañera.


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

_**SUMMARY:**_

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

Capítulo 10

Tomoyo pudo retrasar el dolor hasta tarde esa noche. Aunque ella sabía que venía. Tenía suficiente experiencia con los síntomas del calor de apareamiento para saber qué pasaría.

Después del explosivo episodio en el cobertizo de armas, el resto del día estuvo tan ocupado, tan lleno con la lucha por sobrevivir que ella fue capaz de dirigir todos sus sentidos a su trabajo, en vez de a la incrementada excitación que empezó a formarse. Pero cuando cayó la oscuridad y el agotamiento tiraba de su cuerpo, le pegó más duro que nunca.

Su útero se contraía dolorosamente. Vida. Ella podía sentir su cuerpo gritando por el pulso de vida del semen de Eriol derramándose en ella, su polla latiendo, hinchándose dentro de ella, chorreando dentro de ella. Ella no quería sus dedos, quería su gruesa erección. Ella quería todo de él, viniendo sobre ella, sujetándola, tomándola con erótica furia.

Ella gimió mientras paseaba por su habitación; su carne estaba casi electrificada, demasiado sensible y necesitada de su toque. Ella se había quitado el uniforme más temprano, se duchó y vistió con el suave, ligero algodón de una de las largas batas que ella prefería usar. El material estilo túnica caía hasta sus pies, con largas aperturas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y le daban libertad de movimiento.

El corpiño flotaba sobre sus senos, rozando sus pezones gentilmente mientras los pequeños tirantes sobre sus hombros lo mantenían en su lugar. Entre sus muslos, sus jugos empapaban las pequeñas bragas que ella vestía. Casi haciéndolas inútiles. Su coño estaba tan resbaladizo que ella sabía que chuparía la polla de Eriol hasta sus profundidades en segundos.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras se acostaba en el sillón de su sala de estar, su cabeza acomodada en el grueso brazo, sus muslos apretados. Sus senos estaban torturados, duras curvas de calor radiante tenían a sus pezones casi saltando a través del material de la oscura bata.

Su lengua estaba palpitando, hinchada y a cada rato ella podía sentir y probar el pulso de la odiada hormona en su boca. Escupirla no ayudaba; ella lo había intentado antes. No había nada que ella podía hacer excepto sufrir por las noches y mantenerse tan lejos de Eriol como fuera posible cuando se volvía tan intenso.

Debería haberse mantenido alejada de él anoche y corrido duro y rápido esta tarde. El recuerdo de su polla entrando en su boca, palpitando contra su lengua, tan dura y caliente, la tuvo mordiendo un gemido de hambre abrumadora. Lo habría chupado hasta terminar si él no hubiera estado tan débil.

Había estado poseída, tan hambrienta por el sabor de su semilla chorreando en su boca que había perdido su cordura. En su lugar, había perdido el control. No había sido más fuerte esta tarde.

Odiaba esto. Envolvió sus brazos a través de sus senos, poniendo su cuerpo en una posición fetal mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de ir hacia él. Él era su compañero, su mente gritaba en protesta por su negación. Ve a él.

Sacudió su cabeza. No lo haría. No podía. El calor duraba un mes para ella; no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo afectaría a Eriol, qué le haría a él. Él casi había muerto por ella una vez. Ponía su vida en riesgo por la familia de ella a diario. No podía enfrentarse a la idea de que él podría ser herido nuevamente, en formas que ella no podía anticipar.

Sentándose con un gruñido, pasó sus dedos por su cabello húmedo y luchó por alejar sus de él de su mente—los bronceados contornos de su musculoso cuerpo, la gruesa longitud de su miembro, sus labios mientras susurraban sobre los de ella y su erección empujando dentro de su codicioso coño. Sus manos, sosteniéndola mientras la jodía con embates duros, profundos.

—Oh demonios…—susurró, maldiciendo su hambre cuando un corto y abrupto toque sonó en la puerta.

Levantando su cabeza miró con resignación cuando la puerta se abrió y Eriol entró. Sus ojos se agrandaron con alarma mientras miraba el cicatrizado pecho, después más abajo a los ondulados músculos de su abdomen y la tensa longitud de su erección levantando una tienda en los pantalones de gimnasia que él usaba. Él cerró la puerta, colocando el cerrojo en su lugar.

—Dios, no me hagas esto—ella sacudió su cabeza desesperadamente mientras él empujaba los pantalones grises sobre la carne pulsante y bajo sus poderosos muslos.

—¿Verte sufrir entonces?—él preguntó quedamente.

—Mejor yo sola que nosotros dos—gimoteó.—Por favor, Eriol.

—Quítate la bata—él avanzó hacia ella.

Ella no podía respirar por la excitación. Él se veía salvaje, determinado.

—No puedo—ella tembló mientras él se le acercaba, parado frente a ella, su polla brillando con el semen goteando en la punta.

Tomoyo se lamió los labios con hambre.

—¿Qué alivia el dolor, Tomoyo?—él le preguntó.—¿Qué lo hace mejor?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Nada lo aliviaba, pero ella no podía quitar sus ojos de la brillante cabeza con forma de seta de su polla.

—El semen de tu compañero lo alivia—le dijo suavemente.—La descarga sexual y mi semilla derramándose dentro de ti. Puedo darte eso, Tomoyo—él se acercó mientras los labios de ella se abrían involuntariamente.

—No puedo forzarte—dijo suavemente.—No voy a forzarte, pero por Dios que haré que estés tan caliente que no podrás caminar derecha si no lo haces voluntariamente. No voy a dejarte escapar. Quítate la bata, Tomoyo. Déjame darte cada gota de lo que necesitas.

Lo que ella necesitaba era su polla golpeando duro y profundo dentro de ella, bombeando en ella en un orgasmo devastador, su semilla llenando su hambrienta matriz con rico, potente calor.

—Eriol…—ella gimió desesperadamente mientras su lengua recorría sus labios, humedeciéndolos un segundo antes de que la punta de la erección de él los rozara.

Con un grito torturado ella se inclinó hacia delante y envolvió la cabeza con su boca, succionándola, probando la salada dulzura de su semen en su lengua mientras se mezclaba con el potente condimento de la hormona que se liberaba en su boca.

Ah, Dios. Ella movió su lengua sobre la dura carne, codiciosa por cada lamida ahora, cada sabor, cada desgarrado gemido de la boca de él mientras ella empezaba a consumir cada centímetro que presionaba hacia su garganta. Ella quería más. Necesitaba todo de él. Sus manos agarraron las caderas de él mientras lo succionaba con fuerza, llenando su boca pero sin lograr tomar toda la longitud.

—Tomoyo, nena—las manos de él le agarraron el cabello.—Oh sí, gatita, traga mi polla. Cómetela toda, nena.

Las palabras explícitas incendiaron su mente. Antes, durante la noche en los laboratorios, él se había reprimido. Ella lo había sentido reprimirse tanto en sus necesidades como en sus palabras. No se estaba reprimiendo ahora. La estaba tomando, mostrándole el hombre que era y la necesidad vibrando en su cuerpo.

Tomoyo tomó la amplia cabeza profundamente en su boca, su lengua trabajando en el sensible lado inferior mientras trataba de abrir su garganta para él. Él estaba empujando dentro y fuera con largos, controlados empujes, su respiración dura y pesada, rasposa entre los sonidos sorbientes, suspirantes de húmeda hambre que salían de los labios de ella.

—Ah sí. Trágalo, nena—su polla estaba palpitando con fuerza, pulsando contra el fondo de la garganta de ella con cada entrada.—Ordeña mi polla con esa linda boca. Vamos, nena, tómala. Tómalo todo, corazón.

Él se movía más rápido ahora, más duro, su carne hinchándose en la lengua mientras ella chupaba y lamía con codicioso abandono hasta que sintió el primer pulso caliente de fluido cremoso hacer erupción en su garganta.

Las manos de él estaban enredadas en el cabello de ella ahora, sosteniéndola cerca, deslizando su polla tan profundo como era posible en su garganta mientras le soltaba chorro tras chorro de caliente líquido sedoso.

Tomoyo tragó desesperadamente, saboreándolo en su lengua, en su boca, rellena con el exceso de su descarga mientras él gritaba sobre ella.

Cuando él retrocedió de sus aún succionantes labios, se agachó. Tomó el corpiño de su bata con ambas manos y lo arrancó de su cuerpo.

—Eriol…—su protesta estaba llena de miedo mientras él se arrodillaba, las manos tomando los muslos de ella y jalando sus caderas hacia el filo del sillón.

Él miró hacia la carne desnuda de su montículo, sus labios hinchados con pasión, sus ojos oscureciéndose con lujuria.

—Quiero probarte—él susurró.—Como lo hice antes, mi boca enterrada en tu coño, mi lengua llevándote al orgasmo.

Él la consumiría. El pánico se expandió dentro de ella. Ella estaba tan húmeda, extremadamente jugosa por su necesidad. Ese fluido contenía la misma hormona que secretaban las glándulas de su lengua, sólo que menos potente.

—No—ella trató de hacerse hacia adelante, una última débil protesta antes de que él pudiera inclinarse hacia ella.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon por largos segundos, oscureciéndose más mientras ella miraba la enojada determinación surgir en su expresión. Él la empujó hasta que ella se reclinó de nuevo, acercándose a ella, su polla apuntando a la convulsionante entrada de su coño.

—Por ahora. Sólo esto por ahora—su voz estaba consumida con la lujuria.—No estoy tomando—él jadeó con dureza.—Estoy dando. Mira, gatita, mírame dar.

Los ojos de ella bajaron hacia sus muslos abiertos, agrandándose cuando la cabeza de su polla abrió los resbalosos labios de su coño.

—Eriol…—ella levantó sus caderas, subiendo sus pies hasta que descansaron en el filo del sillón, abriéndose más, permitiéndole mirar mientras él empezaba a hundirse en las ardientes profundidades de su coño.

—Mira qué bonito—los pulgares de él abrieron los rosados pliegues hasta que ella pudo sentir la cabeza de su erección estrechando la pequeña entrada de su vagina mientras él empezaba a empujar dentro de ella.—El más ajustado, más caliente pequeño coño en el que he estado, Tomoyo. Succióname hasta donde pueda llegar.

Ella se agarró los tobillos con una sujeción desesperada. Ella no podía tocarlo, no podía permitirse esa debilidad. Su cabeza se giró hacia el respaldo del sillón, sus caderas agitándose cuando él empezó a adentrarse en ella.

—Más—ella estaba jadeando mientras él se movía lentamente, haciéndola sentir cada centímetro de sus tejidos abrirse alrededor de la ancha cabeza.

Ella podía sentir la protesta de los músculos no usados dando paso a la amplitud dura como el acero. La codiciosa capa de fluido facilitó el camino dentro de ella, el pulso de la satinada cabeza de la polla mientras entraba en el angosto canal.

—No—él estaba respirando con dureza, tomándola tan despacio que ella estaba temblando, sus caderas sacudiéndose mientras las manos de él sostenían las de ella, manteniéndolas en sus tobillos.—No quieres besarme, no me dejas lamer tu suave coño, así que ahora voy a hacerlo así.—Su voz era oscura, tan rasposa que acariciaba los sentidos de ella como una amante mano firme.

Él la estaba matando. Estrechándola poco a poco, haciendo que las paredes de su coño tuvieran espasmos y se flexionaran con codicia extática mientras él trabajaba despacio hacia adentro.

—Maldición, gatita, eres tan bonita—sus ojos estaban brillantes, su rostro empapado de sudor, sus largas pestañas eran picos húmedos mientras él la miraba.—No hay nada más sexy que ver a tu dulce coño tomarme. ¿Recuerdas eso, Tomoyo? ¿Recuerdas lo sexy que fue la primera vez? Es aún más caliente ahora. Lo juro, creo que estás más estrecha que nunca.

El sudor corría en surcos lentos por los lados de su cara, a lo largo de las cicatrices de su pecho cuando él de repente entró en ella hasta la empuñadura. Tomoyo saltó contra él, luchando por respirar mientras su coño se ajustaba alrededor de la poco familiar anchura.

Ella lo miró, gimoteando por lo profundo que él la llenaba, necesitando que él la tomara violentamente, que golpeara su carne tan fuerte y profundo dentro de ella como fuera posible.

—Por favor—ella casi lloraba por la necesidad.

Él sonrió tensamente.

—Sé cómo lo necesitas, Tomoyo. Sé lo que necesitas. Ríndete ante mí y lo tendrás ahora. Niégamelo y esperarás hasta que yo no pueda aguantar para tenerlo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron

—¿Qué?—ella lloriqueó, sus caderas tirando, luchando por la fricción que ella necesitaba mientras él movía sus caderas en círculos ajustados, duros, machacando la cabeza de su polla contra la cerviz aferrada.

—Sólo un beso—él le canturreó suavemente mientras el nudo de necesidad se estrechaba en su matriz.—Dame tu beso, Tomoyo, y te joderé hasta que estés gritando porque no sabes si es placer o dolor.

Su beso, su destrucción.

—Eriol, no me hagas esto—ella podía sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, su cuerpo fuera de control, su coño contrayéndose alrededor de su polla mientras él se deslizaba despacio hacia la entrada de nuevo antes de regresar despacio, abriéndola toda de nuevo.—Por favor, duele, duele tanto—ella estaba llorando e impotente para detenerlo. Los toques en su matriz la estaban matando. Cuanto más la provocaba, más duros se hacían.

Los ojos de él bajaron a su abdomen, mirando las duras convulsiones de los músculos cada vez que su polla golpeaba contra su cerviz.

—Lo siento—ella gritó, la emoción y el miedo abrumándola.—Lo siento, Eriol. No puedo. No puedo darte lo que quieres. No puedo…

Él maldijo. Un bajo, horrible sonido de aceptación desolada antes de que él saliera de su cuerpo. Antes de que ella pudiera gritar en protesta él la empujó hacia delante, la giró, la sostuvo contra el sillón y embistió hasta el fondo.

La espalda de ella se arqueó mientras un grito se arrancaba de su garganta. Ahora su polla era una longitud de éxtasis dura como el hierro arremetiendo en ella. Sus manos agarraron las caderas de ella, casi lastimando con su fuerza mientras él la jodía tan duro y rápido que ella juró que él chocaría contra su misma matriz. Y aún ella necesitaba más. Ella chilló con necesidad mientras empujaba hacia atrás en cada golpe, llevándolo más duro, más profundo, sintiendo su orgasmo estrecharse en su matriz con cada empuje.

—Maldita seas—él se inclinó sobre ella, sus dedos metiéndose entre sus muslos. Localizando el duro e hinchado capullo de su clítoris, él empezó a frotarlo con caricias firmes y destructoras mientras arrasaba con el tierno canal de su coño.

Ella estaba muriendo. Tomoyo sintió su cuerpo tensarse, sintió el fuego hacer erupción en su matriz, y entonces explotar tan duro y rápido que ella no pudo hacer nada sino aullar dentro de la tormenta que la estaba arrollando.

—Sí. Joder, sí. Tomoyo. Córrete por mí, nena. Sí. Oh nena…—él la estaba llenando. Chorreando dentro de ella mientras continuaba cabalgándola a través de su orgasmo, cada lance enviándolo hasta las mismas profundidades de su coño mientras él disparaba un río de espesa semilla caliente a la boca de su matriz antes de retroceder y regresar hacia delante por otro.

El cuerpo de ella lo estaba absorbiendo. Su orgasmo la atravesó, sacudiendo sus huesos y dejándola débil, exhausta, mientras yacía en los cojines del sillón. Los músculos de su coño se flexionaron, ordeñaron la carne de él mientras se mantenía en lo profundo para un último chorro de descarga y se colapsaba sobre ella.

—Esto no funcionará por mucho—él le advirtió.—Tú sabes que no, Tomoyo. Necesitas más que sólo la polla y la semilla caliente. Tu cuerpo y tu mente necesitan más. No lo puedes negar por siempre.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, temblando ante la verdad de sus palabras. Ella haría que fuera suficiente. Si esto era todo lo que ella tendría, entonces sería suficiente.

Él se retiró de ella despacio, su carne reblandecida saliendo de la sujeción de ella mientras él exhalaba con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien ahora?—su mano pasó suave sobre las curvas del trasero de ella.

Ella asintió rápidamente. Tenía que alejarse de él. Tenía que tener un minuto para entender exactamente qué había pasado y dónde ella había perdido cada medida de sentido común que poseía.

—¿Necesitas más?—ella podía sentir el hambre que palpitaba en su voz. Su coño gritaba que sí. Su cabeza rogaba que no. Ella sacudió su cabeza, sus dedos clavados en los cojines del sillón.

—Bien—su voz era dura, desolada.—Ve a la consulta del doctor mañana a primera hora. Allá te veré. Puedes esconderte de mí todo lo que quieras, pero maldita sea si tu salud sufre por eso.

Él se estaba vistiendo. Ella podía escucharlo detrás de ella mientras ella permitía a su cuerpo acomodarse contra el suelo, su cabeza descansando en el sillón lejos de él. No podía mirarlo, no podía enfrentar lo que acababa de permitir que sucediera.

—Maldita seas por ser tan necia—él finalmente maldijo.—Si me necesitas, Tomoyo, sabes dónde encontrarme—la mezcla de sarcasmo y furia la tenían temblando con temor.

Ella a propósito no había realmente presionado a Eriol en los pasados seis meses. Lo había dejado hacer sus comentarios de listo, lo había dejado atormentarla con su presencia y sus frases continuamente enojadas. Pero no había contestado. No le había contestado porque sabía que, cuando lo hiciera, ella dispararía la dominancia que él tenía tan estrechamente controlada. La dominancia que ella acababa de disparar con su negativa a compartir el calor con él. Con su negativa a ceder a las necesidades que se rebelaban a través de su cuerpo.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras él cuando se fue, dejándola desnuda, los jirones de su bata colgando de un hombro, la semilla de él escurriendo de su aporreado coño. Pero el dolor se había ido. Al menos, por ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**siento la tardansa y espero les guste el capitulo **

**Nos leemos la proxima**

**Y si les gusta dejen reviews…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

_**SUMMARY:**_

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

Capítulo 11

Tomoyo pataleó desde los laboratorios del sótano ya tarde a la mañana siguiente después del intenso examen y del proceso ritual de extracción de sangre que había hecho Martin. El hombre tenía que ser parte vampiro para necesitar toda esa sangre.

Prescindiendo del ascensor subió rápidamente el corto trecho de las escaleras, saliendo justo más allá de la amplia entrada y directamente a través de la cocina.

—Lo prometiste—escuchó la grave y acongojada voz de Naddy.

—Sé que lo prometí, chiquilla—Eriol dijo con suavidad, su voz vagando hacia el pasillo.—Pero Dash y mami tuvieron que moverse de nuevo. Nos llamarán tan pronto se acomoden. Lo prometo, todo está bien, pero necesitamos asegurarnos de que estarán seguros también.

—Pero necesito a mi mami—Naddy le dijo con lógica irrefutable.—El hada la extraña.

Tomoyo suspiró suavemente. Naddy echaba la culpa de todo al hada, hasta su tonta huida hacia el peligro el día anterior.

—Y el hada tiene buena razón de extrañarla—Eriol dijo gentilmente, su normalmente rasposa voz suave como el terciopelo.—De cualquier forma se dirigirán a casa en un día más o menos. Envié a Yue y a Kai sólo para ayudar a Dash a cuidar a tu mami. Les dije, no importa lo que pase, se pondrán delante de la mami de Naddy, y ellos dijeron que lo harían. ¿Piensas que dejarían que le pasara algo?

Tomoyo inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos cerrándose mientras la voz de él tranquilizaba hasta sus desgastados nervios.

—No—dijo Naddy vacilante.—Yue y Kai y Dash la protegerán. Pero yo soy su niñita, Eriol. Ella debe arroparme. Y decirme cuando está bien comerme mi chocolate para que no me duela la barriga…—los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron de golpe, su corazón encogiéndose con el sonido de las incipientes lágrimas.

—¿Disculpa?—Eriol adoptó un tono de falsa ofensa.—¿Has tenido algún dolor de barriga?

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza. Ellos habían mantenido el chocolate estrictamente fuera de su alcance.

—Bueno, no…

—¿Y no consigues bastante chocolate?—él le preguntó entonces, causando que los ojos de Tomoyo se estrecharan en advertencia.

—Sí. Esas Oreos son las mejores, Eriol. Doble chocolate—el suspiro de felicidad hizo que Tomoyo mirara hacia la puerta sorprendida. Seguramente Eriol no estaba pasándole chocolate a esa niña. Él no lo haría.

—Buena niña. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu veneno? ¿Leche?

—Sí, por favor. Y cuatro galletas esta vez—la niñita contestó.

—¿Cuatro?—su voz se llenó de risa.—¿Doble chocolate? No lo creo, mi niña. Dos dobles o cuatro normales. Tú decides. Y no me recuerdes que supuestamente no debes comer más de una hoy. Podría sentir que necesito seguir practicando como decir no a las pequeñas niñas astutas.

—Podría llorar—la amenaza de la pequeña niña se encontró con silencio.

—Podrías llorar más fuerte cuando no haya galletas—él gruñó.—No intentes chantajearme, pequeña estafadora—Naddy soltó una risita ante su tono brusco.—Ayudé a criar a Sakura. No puedes salirme con una amenaza que ella no haya inventado antes. Esa mujer era un terror con dos piernas. Sólo puedes aspirar a alcanzar su astucia.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor, pero me gustas. Aunque me hayas nalgueado. Eso no es entrenamiento de papi, Eriol—la niñita rió.—Está bien, cuatro normales ahora. Dos dobles después.

—¿Quién dijo algo acerca de después? Límite de seis al día, pequeña. Ya te comiste dos. Y si te escondes de Mei ling cuando venga a recogerte, te cortaré el suministro de raíz. Nalguear podría no ser entrenamiento de papi, pero la disciplina entra en alguna parte, listilla.

—Chú, eres tan duro como Mami. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres ya un papi, Eriol?—las palabras de la niñita rompieron el corazón de Tomoyo.

—No, nena, no soy un papi—su tono suave y arrepentido destruyó su alma.—Vamos, tiempo de galletas antes de que Merrie llegue. Ella curtirá nuestros traseros si no somos cuidadosos.

—Te amo, Eriol—la niñita suspiró.—Pero si no hablo con mi mami pronto, no vas a tener el suficiente chocolate para sobornarme. Las niñas pequeñas necesitan a sus mamis.

—Sí, nena, lo hacen—acordó suavemente.—Más que nada, las niñas pequeñas necesitan a sus mamis.

Tomoyo agachó su cabeza, su mano tapando su boca mientras se giraba y se apresuraba al patio trasero de la casa y al aire de la mañana tardía. Las lágrimas oprimieron su pecho, congestionaron su garganta. Un golpe filoso de agonía rompió su alma mientras su vientre pulsaba con pena.

Si no puedes proteger al hijo de otro, ¿cómo puedes esperar proteger el tuyo? Las furiosas palabras de él después de la casi muerte de Naddy aún tenían el poder de atravesar su alma. Él estaba en lo correcto. Ella debió estar lista para cualquier cosa que Naddy tramara. Todos sabían lo perfecto que era su oído; ella debió haber pensado, debió haber atrapado a la niña antes de que atravesara la puerta.

Él había estado furioso, tan aterrorizado como ella lo estaba cuando Naddy se le escapó. Tomoyo sabía que sus palabras no tenían intención de ser tan hirientes como lo habían sido, ni de que los recuerdos surgieran en ella tan desoladores y negros como lo habían hecho.

Su hijo. Ella se detuvo a la sombra de uno de los viejos robles, sus manos presionando su plano abdomen mientras su matriz se convulsionaba por la necesidad. El calor estaba creciendo de nuevo. Ella no podía concebir, nunca concebiría debido a su propia torpeza. ¿Acaso era el pago desdeñoso del destino por no haber protegido al niño que ella había llevado la primera vez? Ella creía firmemente en el destino, en el pago ganado por todos y cada uno de los crímenes contra la naturaleza. Y tal y como ahora el mundo estaba pagando, tal y como la naturaleza demandaba la supervivencia de las especies que la ciencia había creado, ¿estaba el destino cobrando su propio pago porque ella no había protegido la vida que le había sido dada?

—Tomoyo, ¿estás bien?—la voz de Shaoran llegó a través de la unidad de comunicación que ella se había colocado en la cabeza antes de dejar su dormitorio.

Ella inspiró profundamente. Si él estaba viendo los puntos en los monitores dentro de la sala de comunicaciones, él sabría dónde estaba ella y se preocuparía por que ella no se estuviera dirigiendo a la junta que él había programado.

—Estoy bien—luchó por mantener su voz clara, mantener su respiración calmada.—Estoy en camino.

—Te estaremos esperando, entonces—le respondió quedamente, aunque ella sabía que no lo había engañado.

Demonios, Doc probablemente le contó acerca de los resultados de las pruebas, lo cual sólo haría peor las cosas. El incremento de la hormona en su sistema era dramático. Muy pronto, ella no sería capaz de pelear; estaría de rodillas rogando a Eriol que la follara.

Las hormonas en el sistema de Eriol, aunque incrementadas, no parecían afectarlo tan drásticamente como a ella. Aún más preocupante era la extraña sensibilidad alrededor de su vientre, un ligero hinchamiento en el área de las trompas de Falopio que se habían vuelto más sensibles.

El calor estaba cambiando también. La necesidad era mucho más fiera de lo que había sido en esta fase. Ella debería haber tenido dos semanas más antes de entrar en la fase completa, y aun entonces, nunca había sido como esto. Esto iba más allá del dolor.

Más allá del hambre. Era un fuego dentro de ella que sólo la descarga de Eriol había apagado, y entonces, sólo por un rato.

Ella tomó aliento con dureza y continuó hacia la sala de comunicaciones y la junta que Shaoran había solicitado. El ataque de misiles, seguido tan cerca por la llegada de Seth Lawrence, estaba preocupándolo igual que a Eriol. La información obtenida del atacante del misil había sido todo menos reconfortante. El saber que alguna persona o grupo desconocido estaban contratando asesinos para entrar al complejo y matar a Sakura, Chiharu y la niña era francamente aterrador. Aumentaba las apuestas en un juego de por sí peligroso.

Eriol encendió de nuevo las luces y miró las expresiones en las cuatro personas reunidas en la oficina improvisada después de un resumen sobre el asesino que había atacado días antes y de Aaron y Seth Lawrence.

El asesino era una irritación. Un inepto don nadie que había encontrado las cuevas que se abrían desde el otro lado de la montaña y llegaban al territorio de las Especies. Eso se tendría que resolver. Aaron y Seth eran un asunto más grande. El hijo, Eriol se inclinaba a confiar en él. El padre era otro asunto totalmente distinto. Su opinión pública sobre las Especies era bien conocida, su opinión de que deberían ser encerrados de nuevo y bien vigilados había sido vocalizada públicamente varias veces.

—Dobla los guardias en los bosques—dijo Shaoran, su voz vibrando con un gruñido furioso.—Pon a una unidad a buscar otras cuevas en la propiedad, otras entradas de las no que seamos conscientes. Quien sea que ataque, tendrá que atravesar nuestro perímetro de seguridad antes de atacar la casa. Asegurémonos de que no pasará de nuevo. Pon guardias extra en la casa de huéspedes también. Asegúrate de que la comitiva de Lawrence se quede quieta.

—Seth no lastimaría a su hermana—Mei ling los sorprendió a todos cuando habló.

Su voz era firme, y llevaba un filo de acero que se había desarrollado lentamente después de la muerte de Dayan. Sus ojos ámbar los miraron a todos, las sombras del pasado aún girando en las profundidades, aunque ya no evitaba los ojos de ellos.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?—Preguntó Eriol; su voz, aunque interrogante, tampoco rechazó de inmediato su opinión.

Ella se echó atrás el fleco de suave cabello café claro que caía sobre su frente.

—No puedo explicarlo—Mei ling sacudió su cabeza.—Puedes oler la verdad tan fácil como una mentira—le dijo, su voz grave.—Él no está mintiendo, Eriol.

—Él no es el único aquí, tampoco—Eriol le recordó.—¿Qué hay de los otros?

Ella parecía sorprendida de que él le preguntara su opinión.

—No sé acerca de los otros—dijo finalmente, nerviosa.—Algunas personas son más fáciles de leer.

Él asintió rápidamente

—Está bien, entonces tú serás la sombra del hijo, pondré a los otros sobre el padre y el chofer. Hazme saber qué sientes, Mei ling. Estamos todos juntos en esto. Combinamos nuestras fortalezas y debilidades. Así es como sobreviviremos.

Él era consciente del sobresalto de sorpresa de Mei ling, la lenta confianza que se irguió en su mirada mientras lo veía atentamente. Pero la mirada de Tomoyo era una caricia física.

Ella estaba alucinando por la forma en que él trató a Mei ling, pero Eriol no estaba de acuerdo con los otros y con su intención de protegerla de todas y cada una las penurias de la vida. Había sido lastimada muy duro y demasiado a menudo en el pasado. Protegerla sólo haría daño a la mujer que lentamente emergía de su concha.

—Eso es todo—Dijo Eriol con decisión mientras todos se ponían de pie. Su mirada se estrechó sobre su pareja.—Excepto para ti—le dirigió a Tomoyo una sonrisa burlona, sardónica a pesar de la excitación creciente que tensaba su cuerpo.—Aún necesito hablar contigo.

Ella levantó una ceja. Él no le había hablado desde la noche anterior pero había notado su nerviosismo e irritabilidad mientras la junta progresaba. Ella estaba tan caliente que casi resplandecía.

Él la miró ahora, su mirada tocando sus hinchados senos, sus pezones que empujaban contra la oscura tela de su uniforme, la forma en que su mirada, cuando tocó la de él, se volvió hambrienta. Aunque no más hambrienta que la de él, estaba seguro.

Él estaba hambriento por el sabor de ella. Su propia lujuria sólo se había incrementado desde que la había tomado la noche anterior; la necesidad por el único, oscuro sabor de su beso lo estaba volviendo loco.

—No pelees con ella, Eriol—Gruño Shaoran mientras se movió hacia la puerta con los otros.—Nos está costando mucho tratar con ella.

Tomoyo apretó los dientes mientras miraba a su líder de manada.

—Eso no es cierto—saltó.

Shaoran resopló

—Díselo a alguien que no tenga cicatrices por estar peleando contigo, hermanita. Podría creerlo.

Un pequeño gruñido de advertencia fue su única respuesta mientras Shaoran rió por la bajo y dejó la habitación, dejando a Eriol a solas con ella. Él había visto la interacción entre hermanos, viendo el afecto, el lazo familiar entre ellos. Justo como el que él compartía con Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres?—Tomoyo estaba condenadamente irritable, pensó, justo como Shaoran había advertido. Él también sabía que la irritabilidad era uno de los signos que acompañaban a su creciente calor.

—Bueno, esa es una pregunta con peso—Eriol sonrió lentamente mientras la consideraba.—¿Quieres una lista por escrito o tienes tiempo para una verbal? Podría ponerme bastante descriptivo verbalmente.

Ella se ruborizó. Una corriente de suave rosa cubrió su cara mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus obviamente sensibles senos y lo miraba con precaución. Ella era en partes iguales inocencia y seducción. Lo volvía loco ver la fluida sensualidad en cada movimiento, aunque también la completa inocencia de lo endemoniadamente sexy que estaba mientras lo miraba con esa cautelosa sorpresa.

La había follado la noche anterior hasta que ella se corrió, gritando en los cojines del sillón mientras su estrecho coño se apretaba en su polla bramante. Él no la había besado. No había probado el calor líquido que corría entre los muslos de ella y ahora él estaba hambriento por eso. No esperaría mucho más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!**

**Regrese y pido disculpas por la tan larga espera pero eh tenido algunos problemas y también con los exámenes ,trabajos que entregar y demás pero ya salí de vacaciones y voy actualiza mas a menudo.**

**Y pz aquí tiene un nuevo capitulo espero y les guste **

**Y si les gusta dejen reviews….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

_**SUMMARY:**_

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

Capítulo 12

—No necesitas una lista descriptiva, ¿eh?—Preguntó Eriol con pena mientras ella continuaba mirándolo con una llama de furia.—Bien. Mi principal queja son tus hábitos nocturnos, que hasta ahora no han sido un problema. Pero necesito que empieces a quedarte más cerca de la casa durante la noche en vez de aventurarte por la montaña.

—¿Por qué?—Tomoyo se movió incómoda.

Eriol podía ver la negación creciendo en sus desconfiados ojos amatista, la necesidad de escapar que estaba creciendo en su cuerpo. Él no podía permitirlo. Casi había tenido un ataque sabiendo que ella se estaba enfrentando al bastardo lanzador de misiles. Y según Sakura, Shaoran estaba más que preocupado con el incremento del calor, preocupado de que disminuyera su precaución, su habilidad para rastrear y pelear efectivamente.

—Eso debería ser bastante obvio—gruñó mientras se acercaba a ella.—Si hay problemas, necesito que evacues a Sakura, Chiharu y Naddy. Además, necesitamos asegurarnos de que la manada principal se mantiene intacta sin importar qué. Eso significa que tú también, mi guisante de olor.

Tomoyo hizo una mueca ante el apodo.

—Eriol, ahórrate la mierda—saltó, provocando que él la mirara con divertida sorpresa.—Me quieres aquí para tu conveniencia, nada más. Sigues esperando que si estoy lo suficientemente cerca será más difícil para mí negarme a tu sesión calculada de follar.

Él estaba rezando porque ella lo hiciera. Se preguntó si debería explicarle la diferencia entre una esperanza y un rezo. Entonces decidió que tal vez sería mejor, considerando el lento aumento de furia en su expresión, que se mantuviera fuera de ahí.

Él ladeó su cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad

—Bueno, está esa consideración, compañera—él arrastró las palabras.

—¿Alguna vez has considerado el hecho de que tal vez las hembras no se emparejen realmente?—finalmente le preguntó ella sardónica.—Tal vez cualquier hombre baste cuando pega. Quiero decir, hay tan pocas mujeres, y tantos hombres en esta etapa. Tal vez tengamos que concebir con todos vosotros.

Él se detuvo. Podía sentir la furia pulsando en sus venas de tan solo pensar en eso. Si otro hombre siquiera trataba de tocarla, él perdería toda semblanza de control y trataría de matarlo.

—No lo creo—dijo con los dientes cerrados mientras lo pensaba.—Si ese fuera el caso, estarías fuera follando cualquier cosa con una erección. En vez de eso, estás tan húmeda por mí que apenas puedes caminar sin correrte.

Ella levantó su cabeza, mirándolo con fría burla

—Te estás sobreestimando.

—Y tú estás subestimando mi inteligencia—él saltó.—No cometas ese error, Tomoyo. Si tienes el cerebro que sé que está funcionando en esa caliente cabecita tuya, entonces sabrás que ya revisé cada ángulo sobre este tema. Sé a quién necesitas. Sé que esa pequeña hormona flotando en mi cuerpo que nos une está ahí por una razón. No me presiones en esto.

Ella tragó tensamente.

—Eso no es posible. Fue un beso. Eso es todo.

Eriol sonrió tenso.

—Uno es todo lo que hizo falta. No niegues que estás más caliente que nunca. Apuesto que tu coño está tan malditamente húmedo que podría ahogarme en él cuando ponga mi boca allá abajo.

Su cara ardió en llamas, sus ojos brillando con los fuegos que rugían dentro de ella.

—Detente—ella respiró dura y profundamente mientras se apartaba de él.

—Deja de huir de mí, Tomoyo—susurró suavemente mientras su brazo se enganchaba en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia él.—Ya no te dejaré hacer eso. No hay razón para correr.

—Mira—ella presionó sus manos contra el pecho de él como si fuera a empujarlo.—Te lo dije anoche, no puedo arriesgar esto. Ninguno de nosotros puede. No sabemos qué pasará, Eriol.

—No me importa qué pasará, Tomoyo—y eso era el final de la línea en lo que a él concernía.—¿No estás cansada de estar lastimada? ¿De estar dolorida? Podríamos calmar el calor, nena.

Él bajó su cabeza, mordisqueando su oreja, dejando a sus labios susurrar sobre la pequeña coraza mientras ella se estremecía en respuesta. Los dedos de ella se enroscaron contra el pecho de él, sus uñas masajeándole a través de la delgada tela de su camisa casi inconscientemente.

—Ambos podríamos arrepentirnos mucho después—su voz era un pequeño y caliente suspiro de necesidad femenina.—No puedo meterme en esto sin más, Eriol.

—Cariño, ayer chupé cada dulce gota de esa droga de tu lengua y por la noche te follé hasta que explotaste sobre mí—le dijo duramente, sus manos recorriendo su espalda, sobrevolando sus nalgas mientras permitía a sus dedos apretarse en las suaves curvas.—Si eso no era meterse dentro, entonces ¿qué es? Bésame, Tomoyo. No sigas castigándonos así.

Ella estaba respirando tan duro y rápido como él cuando él levantó su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarla. Sus ojos estaban aturdidos, entrecerrados, sus suaves labios rosas separados y brillando con humedad. Él lamió sus propios labios, muriéndose por probarla, por hacer la única cosa que la pondría tan salvaje que los quemaría vivos a ambos.

La mirada de ella se centró en sus labios, volviéndose somnolienta, su rostro suavizándose con pasión mientras los miraba.

—Podría comerte viva—le dijo con gentileza.—Desde tus labios hasta tu coño, chupar cada gota de humedad de ellos y entonces ponerte caliente y húmeda otra vez antes de deslizar mi polla tan dentro de ti que nunca podrás imaginar rechazarme otra vez. La idea de eso, la necesidad de eso, tenía a su cuerpo en llamas, sin mencionar lo que le estaba haciendo a la erección que palpitaba agónicamente entre sus muslos. Y ella estaba pensando en eso. Él podía ver la lujuria derramándose en sus ojos, suavizándola contra él mientras un gemido escapaba de su garganta.

Tomoyo miró las ardientes profundidades de los ojos de Eriol, viendo la determinación, la lujuria bramando a través de su cuerpo. Su expresión era tensa, la carne ajustada sobre sus pómulos, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios cargados de sensualidad. Él estaba duro y excitado y ella presentía que él se estaba preparando para cambiar drásticamente las reglas del juego al que estaban jugando.

—Éste no es el lugar apropiado para esto—dijo empujando sus hombros.

Si ella pudiera poner distancia entre ellos entonces podría pelear contra los efectos del calor por lo menos durante otro día. Un día podría convertirse en dos, dos en más. Los fuegos hormonales rugiendo en su cuerpo nunca duraban más de un mes; ella ya llevaba dos semanas. Si pudiera mantenerlo lejos por un poco más.

—Es el lugar perfecto para ello.

Él la soltó, pero antes de que ella pudiera recobrar su libertad él estaba junto a la fuerte puerta de acero, echando la llave cuidadosamente antes de girarse hacia ella, sus dedos yendo hacia los botones de su camisa.

—¡Maldición, Eriol!—ella saltó.—Los sillones no son cómodos para follar. Espera hasta que encontremos una cama.

—Entonces ven a mí cuando esté cerca de una cama—le dijo, su voz corta e impaciente.—Ahora quítate eso, Tomoyo, o estarás usando mi camisa y nada más cuando nos vayamos, porque te arrancaré la ropa.

Una chispeante consciencia surgió a través de su cuerpo; hasta los dedos de sus pies hormiguearon con el tono exigente en su voz.

—Cálmate—siseó.—No voy a dejarte follarme aquí. Todos sabrán lo que hicimos cuando nos vayamos.

—Entonces tú puedes follarme a mí—gruñó, avanzando hacia ella.—Pero no te irás de aquí hasta que haya disparado cada maldita gota de semilla que está atormentando a mi polla en tu coño. Así que desnúdate, nena, porque justo ahora mi control está en una rienda muy corta.

La lujuria la golpeó en el estómago. Tenía que ser el calor el que causaba semejante reacción. Si él hubiera dicho algo tan estúpido en cualquier otra ocasión ella lo hubiera pateado. Después de arrancarle los ojos. Pero ahora, sus piernas se debilitaron y su respiración se detuvo ante la exigencia sexual y ella se sintió tan estable como un fideo mientras se movía alrededor del cuarto, tratando de mantener una distancia razonable.

—Has perdido la cabeza—trató de gruñir, de inyectar algo de furia en su voz, pero en su lugar salió sin aliento y jadeante.

Él dejó caer su camisa de sus hombros. Fuertes, anchos hombros. Hombros que se flexionaban con fortaleza y brillaban con salud. Él era un excitado, determinado macho en su cúspide y había decidido follar. Su coño dolió ante el pensamiento. La fuerza de las contracciones llenas de necesidad que flexionaban dentro de su vagina le advirtió de que no podría pelear tan fuertemente como necesitaba hacerlo.

—He perdido mi paciencia—la corrigió, sus ojos oscureciéndose mientras, de alguna forma, había logrado colocarla más cerca del sillón de lo que ella quería estar.—Voy a dejarte toda desnuda, Tomoyo, y una vez que tenga mis manos sobre ti ambos sabemos que no tardará mucho. Después de que arranque esos pantalones de tus largas y lindas piernas entonces voy a enterrar mi boca tan dentro de tu húmedo coño que no habrá una pulgada que no conozca mi toque.

Ella se estremeció. ¿Estremecerse? Demonios, estaba temblando, al borde del clímax sólo por la fuerza de sus palabras.

—Eriol—dijo, trató de escurrirse alrededor de él antes que pudiera detenerla. Era como si él supiera lo que ella haría antes que lo hiciera.—Esto es una locura. Nunca controlaremos esto si actúas de esta forma.

—¿Quién dice que quiero controlarlo?—le preguntó diabólicamente.—No, nena. Sin control. Sin pensar. Sin excusas. Sólo tú y yo tan calientes como la lava y quemando el mundo a nuestro alrededor. Ahora, ¿vas a desnudarte o lo hago yo?

Él se quitó las zapatillas de cuero que había usado para la junta. Fue entonces cuando ella supo que él había arreglado esto con anticipación. Eriol nunca, nunca usaba zapatillas alrededor del complejo. Él usaba las resistentes botas de cuero que protegían sus pies y piernas mientras trabajaba.

Le hubiera replicado algo odioso si sus manos no hubieran ido a su cinturón, el cuero deslizándose de la hebilla mientras sus dedos soltaban el primer botón de sus pantalones.

—Maldita seas, mi polla está ardiendo.—él estaba casi gruñendo mientras soltaba el botón de sus pantalones.—Y tú aún estás vestida, Tomoyo. No me hagas arrancarte esas ropas.

Tomoyo tragó tensamente mientras los pantalones y calzoncillos de él eran pateados lejos de su duro cuerpo. Su polla se estiró hacia ella, pesada e hinchada, la morada cabeza con forma de ciruela húmeda con semen y viéndose demasiado tentadora para la comodidad de ella.

—Eriol—susurró, apenas logrando no gemir con necesidad.—Ésta no es una buena idea.

—Es la mejor idea que he tenido en ocho años—le informó, con voz dura mientras se movía demasiado rápido para que ella pudiera evadirse.

Antes de que ella pudiera correr, antes de que siquiera considerara pelear, él la tenía acostada en el amplio sillón, las manos de él al borde de su top mientras lo empujaba por encima de sus senos.

—Demonios, sí—él murmuró, sus manos encerrando sus senos mientras sus labios bajaban hacia los de ella.

Ella podría haber peleado, se aseguró a sí misma. Podía haberlo empujado, pelear hasta la puerta; podría haber escapado. ¿Una mentira para salvar su orgullo? ¿Importaba?, se preguntó. Porque un segundo después los labios de él cubrieron los de ella y el escape fue la última cosa en su mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!**

**Regrese y pido disculpas por la tan larga espera **

**Y pz aquí tiene un nuevo capitulo espero y les guste **

**dejen reviews….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

_**SUMMARY:**_

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

Capítulo 13

Él no le dio una oportunidad de oponérsele, pero Tomoyo sabía que nunca debería haberla esperado. Sus labios se inclinaron sobre los de ella, su lengua se sumergió más allá de sus labios cuando abrió la boca, retorciéndose inmediatamente con la de ella.

Su lengua era fresca, tranquilizadora contra la suya cuando la caricia comenzó a rozarse contra las glándulas inflamadas, permitiendo a la hormona contenida allí liberarse. Tomoyo había pensado que eso sería suficiente, que el pequeño alivio le daría una oportunidad de recobrar su control. Fue lo contrario a eso. Todo dentro de ella se apretó y llameó en anhelo. Necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba chupando la hormona, internándose dentro de él. Las demandas poderosas de la naturaleza fueron más de lo que pudo negar.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros, sus manos enredándose en su pelo mientras ella luchaba por la dominación en al menos esta única cosa. Su lengua batalló y se retorció mientras lloriqueos y gimoteos escapaban de su garganta hasta que él le permitió deslizar su lengua dentro de sus labios expectantes.

El primer trazo de su boca sobre la extensión inflamada hizo que su cuerpo se arqueara tenso. La sensación desgarró a través de ella, un placer tan abrumador anudó su vientre con un estremecimiento convulsivo de agonizante hambre. Sus pechos estaban tan sensibles que cada toque de sus dedos sobre sus pezones causaba un grito indefenso que hacía eco dentro de sus labios, tan desesperada por el choque de su polla contra su coño que ella estaba empujando sus pantalones, batallando para quitarlos de entre ellos y que él pudiera zambullirse dentro de ella.

Sus lenguas se retorcieron dentro de su boca mientras los labios de él chupaban el fluido especiado que provenía de las glándulas copulativas. Eso calmó la sensibilidad, el calor que parecía llenar su propia lengua, pero sólo aumentó el calor a todo lo largo de su cuerpo.

Ella no estaba pensando, tan ávida, tan hambrienta de él ahora que ninguna cosa importaba excepto el duro empuje que sabía estaba por venir.

—Todavía no—el gruñido que rasgó su garganta cuando él separó sus labios fue rudo, gutural.—Primero… lo que yo he soñado, Tomoyo.

Él desgarró el top de ella un segundo antes de que él bajara sus pantalones. Él los llevó a sus tobillos antes de darse cuenta que iba a tener que desatar sus botas y quitarlas primero.

—Joder—gruñó.

Colocando sus manos en las rodillas de ella, las subió, luego las separó todo lo que pudo mientras bajaba su boca hacia las inflamadas y húmedas curvas de su dolorido coño.

Su lengua rodeó su clítoris con un anillo de exquisito fuego mientras ronroneaba su apreciación.

—Estás tan malditamente mojada que podría ahogarme en ti—gruñó antes de lamer otra vez.

Fue una caricia firme y destructiva que iba aproximándose y aproximándose a su congestionado clítoris, las sensaciones haciendo que sus caderas se contorsionaran mientras él avivaba el fuego más alto, más caliente en su vagina.

—Eriol, no puedo resistirlo—jadeó, sus manos empuñando los cojines del sofá mientras luchaba por mantener su cordura.—Por favor, no me tortures con esto.

Una risa ruda vibró contra su carne mojada.

—¿Torturarte?—le preguntó guturalmente.—Tomoyo, cariño, no entiendes, si no te saboreo voy a perder la razón. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en el sabor de tu beso, de tu pequeño y caliente coño. Cómo gritarás por mí, cómo te correrás en mi boca. Córrete por mí, nena, sacia mis ansias y luego saciaré las tuyas.

Ella gritó su nombre mientras su lengua se retorcía a través de la raja desnuda de su coño, un lametazo lento, apreciativo mientras él ronroneaba de placer.

—Joder. Adictivo—gimió.—Nunca he olvidado, Tomoyo, tu dulce sabor, tu calor. Moriré necesitándote…

La cabeza de Tomoyo golpeó contra el sofá mientras ella alzaba la voz en creciente demanda. Su cuerpo estaba extendido, tenso, cada célula apretándose en rápidos arcos de placer a través de ella.

Ella luchó por acercarse más, aplastar su carne dolorida en su boca. La cercana urgencia, la necesidad de liberación, el agarre, los brutales espasmos de necesidad flexionando su vientre estaban matándola. Su clítoris era un nudo inflamado de apasionada necesidad, su vagina un caldero apretado de lujuria.

—Eriol. Dios mío. No lo puedo aguantar…—sus piernas estaban atrapadas por su propia ropa, sus rodillas mantenidas extendidas por sus manos mientras él devoraba el espeso jarabe de su respuesta, tomándolo en su boca, lamiendo y gimiendo contra ella, ahondado en las profundidades abrasadoras de su vagina por más.

—Eriol, por favor—casi gritó su nombre. No podía padecer las convulsiones despiadadas en su vientre más ya. Su cuerpo estaba muy exigente y sólo una única cosa lo haría o la podría aliviar.—Por favor. Por Favor, Eriol. Fóllame. Te lo ruego…

Él gimió impotente, su lengua zambulléndose profunda y duramente dentro de su vagina, follándola con una urgencia demencial. Ella nunca había sabido de cualquier cosa tan caliente, o de un hambre tan profunda.

Su lengua atizó los fuegos más calientes, comiendo en ella, chapoteando en ella, hasta que los pequeños temblores de sensación agitaron su cuerpo despiadadamente.

—No puedo conseguir suficiente de ti—gimió mientras arrastraba su cabeza desde su pulsante coño.—Estoy hambriento de ti, Tomoyo.

Él se elevó a la altura de sus rodillas, su polla pesada y congestionada cuando él la trató de alcanzar, obligándola a volverse mientras ella se quedaba sin aliento por la sorpresa. Él tiró de los cordones de una bota, la quitó y luego deslizó completamente su pierna fuera de los pantalones mientras él se ubicaba entre sus muslos.

Hubo pocos preliminares. La necesidad era demasiada explosiva, ella los había obligado a esperar demasiado tiempo y Eriol tenía hambre. Su pene se zambulló dentro de ella, abriéndose paso a la fuerza en sus músculos apretados como un puño, estirándola con brutales choques mientras su espalda se arqueaba, sus caderas trabajando furiosamente mientras él luchaba por detener el clímax.

Tomoyo no pudo restringir su grito de placer o la contorsión de sus caderas. Ella ubicó su coño sobre el grueso émbolo de su polla dentro y fuera de su vagina. Sus piernas abrazaron las caderas de él, su espalda se arqueó, y en pocos minutos ella se disolvió. Duro, explosivo, los estremecimientos del orgasmo apretaron su cuerpo para acercarse a un punto de ruptura cuando el placer la atravesó. No sólo placer… éxtasis, una sensibilidad cegadora que nunca habría creído posible si no la hubiera experimentado por sí misma. Era casi interminable, contracción tras contracción tensándose alrededor de su pujante erección hasta que la atrapó profundo dentro de ella, ordeñando cada caída de la espesa y cremosa semilla atrapada dentro de sus pelotas.

Las manos de él eran fuertes sobre sus caderas, su masculinidad gemía áspera y surgió bruscamente de las profundidades de su pecho cuando su cuerpo se estremeció encima de ella por largos segundos. Finalmente, dichosamente, los violentos temblores de estremecedor placer cesaron, permitiéndole a él colapsar sobre ella, la boca de él en su cuello mientras luchaba por respirar. Y estaba todavía duro.

Tomoyo parpadeó lágrimas de fatigado conocimiento. Los varones de la Especie eran excepcionalmente poderosos, creados para aguantar, permitiéndoles mantenerse firmes bajo el intenso erotismo del calor copulativo. ¿Cómo lo resistiría Eriol?

—Voy a follarte hasta que ninguno de nosotros pueda moverse—murmuró en su cuello mientras comenzaba a empujar dentro de ella otra vez.—Hasta que no quede nada de ti o de mí, Tomoyo. Sólo de nosotros. Sólo el conocimiento de que nunca…—un duro empuje la elevó hacia él con un grito débil de creciente hambre—nunca—más profundo, más duro,—me negarás follarte otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!**

**Espero y le guste el nuevo capitulo **

**dejen reviews….**

**Felices fiestas!**

**Nos leemos la proxima**


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

_**SUMMARY:**_

Han esperado para estar juntos. Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

Capítulo 14

Eriol la ayudó a vestirse y la llevó a su cuarto horas más tarde. Tomoyo estaba agotada, exhausta en sus brazos y su polla todavía dura, rugiente por la necesidad de enterrarse en su interior otra vez. La desnudó y la dejó arropada en la cama, se sentó pesadamente en la silla al lado de ella después de desvestirse y clavó sus ojos en ella.

Ella dormía profundamente, tan profundamente que el movimiento apenas la molestó. Las sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos eran la prueba de las noches que había pasado sin dormir en estas semanas. Noches pasadas rondando en su dormitorio o vagando por la montaña. Exactamente como él había pasado las suyas.

Eriol recostó su cabeza cansadamente contra el respaldo de la silla y cerró sus ojos. Su erección latió como un maldito dolor de muelas. No podía obtener más de ella. No podía derramar su semilla dentro de ella lo suficientemente rápido o lo suficientemente duro como para satisfacerse.

Sonrió lentamente. Lo mataría, pero demonios, valía la pena. Ella estaba tan apretada y caliente, encajaba perfectamente, tomando su polla como un guante sedoso y haciéndolo esforzarse para acomodar su longitud enteramente en su interior. No importaba lo preparada y mojada que ella estuviera, se apretaba como un puño alrededor de su erección.

Él no era excesivamente grande, pero no estaba mal dotado tampoco.

La observó, su corazón pesaba ahora, sus emociones tan mezcladas como su deseo.

Sólo Dios sabía cuanto la amaba. La amaba tanto que su corazón se había quebrado dentro de su pecho cuando pensó que estaba muerta. Él no había querido vivir, no había querido seguir, le había dolido tanto estar sin ella. Cada célula de su cuerpo había llevado luto durante ocho largos y vacíos años.

La noche en que ella se abrió paso desde las sombras en Sandy Hook él había respirado por primera vez desde que la había perdido. Su corazón había empezado a latir otra vez, la sangre había refrescado su cuerpo, recordándole que estaba vivo después de esa hibernación emocional en la que había entrado. De repente, nada era más importante que tocarla, abrazarla. Ser parte de ella. Y ella lo había odiado. Él lo había visto en sus ojos, un dolor tan oscurecido en el alma, una furia que él nunca podría extinguir.

Él hizo una mueca al pensar en las razones de su odio. Poniéndose de pie cogió unos pantalones flojos de chándal y se los puso, sobresaltándose cuando su polla hizo sobresalir la tela apartándola de su cuerpo.

Yendo a las puertas del balcón se quedó mirando en la oscuridad silenciosamente.

Había perdido a su niño, había sido violada, había sufrido por culpa de una reacción contra las drogas que los científicos le habían dado de manera tan violenta que casi le había matado. Y aun después de escapar, su tormento no había terminado. Había resistido los años de creciente excitación tan intensa que el dolor físico había sido destructivo. Había sufrido en formas que él nunca podría imaginar, y a veces se preguntaba si alguna vez acabaría.

Eriol cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho suspirando cansadamente. La había obligado a aceptar el calor del apareamiento. Había tomado su beso, sabiendo que no tendría alternativa después de que la hormona fuera compartida entre ellos. ¿Acaso él era mejor que los guardas que la habían violado en esos laboratorios?

—Eriol—él se giró rápidamente ante su voz.

Ella estaba recostada observándolo, los ojos amatista ensombrecidos al vislumbrar su cuerpo excitado.

—Te duele—ella dijo suavemente, apartando las mantas hacia atrás y dejando su cuerpo desnudo.

—No—él estuvo allí antes de que ella terminara el movimiento.—Deberías dormir, nena. Estás exhausta.

Ella frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Estás excitado, Eriol.

—He estado así durante los últimos ocho años—dijo sonriendo sardónicamente.—Unas cuantas horas más no me lastimarán.

Su mirada brilló con emoción antes de ser rápidamente ocultada por las gruesas y rubísimas, casi blancas pestañas que él tanto amaba.

—¿Qué ocurre si no se pasa?—le preguntó.—¿Cómo puedes soportarlo, Eriol?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, él fue a su lado, apoyando sus hombros contra el cabecero y apretándola contra su pecho. Ella se resistió sólo un segundo antes de tumbarse desgarbadamente sobre él. Casi deshuesada, como la perezosa gatita que ella debería ser, pensó él con una sonrisa abierta. No le molestaría que estuviese sobre él las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana.

—Tomoyo, he estado así desde antes de nuestro primer beso. He tenido mucho tiempo para hacerme a la idea. Pasará un buen rato antes de que hayamos saciado el hambre que ha aumentado con los años—le dijo con un hilo diversión.—No te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate por ti ahora. No quiero lastimarte más. No puedo soportar ver la excitación y la necesidad oscureciendo tus ojos cuando lo que mas quiero es aliviarte de la manera que pueda.

Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras que la maraña de su cabello cubría su pecho. Sus dedos lo habían ensuciado, había deshecho la trenza apretada en que ella lo sujetaba. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, caliente y satinado contra su carne. Sus pelotas se apretaron con la necesidad de hacerla gritar su nombre otra vez.

Ella guardó silencio por largos minutos, pensando. Eso lo preocupaba. Tomoyo nunca fracasaba en mandarle a la mierda cuando se ponía a pensar. La mente de la mujer era como una trampa de acero, siempre lista y efectiva como el demonio. Pero ella era una hembra y él estaría condenado si conseguía entender la mente de una hembra ni tan siquiera por una vez. Tal vez follarla no era una mala idea. Al menos así dejaría de pensar.

—Pensé que me habías dejado—dijo ella finalmente, con voz baja y ronca por la emoción.—Durante mucho tiempo, pensé que simplemente te habías ido. Al principio, dolió, pero tenía al bebé…—su voz se interrumpió mientras los brazos de él se tensaban a su alrededor.

Todo en Eriol se hizo pedazos otra vez ante el dolor de su voz. Él enterró su cabeza en su pelo y libró la emoción que lo rasgaba.

—Pude haber sobrevivido con nuestro bebé, Eriol—murmuró.—Soñé con un pequeño niño que se parecía a ti y reía como lo haces tú—él podía oír la pena, profunda en el alma, los sueños que ella había enterrado tan profundamente dentro de ella.—Morí en esos laboratorios, Eriol. No puedes resucitar algo que ya no alberga vida.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza, la sombra de una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Si, jodida lógica femenina, pensó, y no por primera vez. Y la de esta mujer seguro que iba a volverle loco.

—Tomoyo, cariño, estoy seguro de que te crees cada una de las palabras que salen de tu boca—finalmente dijo.—Pero ésa es la mierda más grande que alguna vez oí en mi vida.

Ella se tensó y se habría levantado de su pecho si él no la hubiese mantenido quieta.

—Quédate donde estás antes de que llene tu boca con mi polla, así no tendría que escuchar más tonterías—le advirtió.—Muerta, mi culo. Si estuvieras muerta, Tomoyo, entonces no te dolería. No estarías herida. Y no te importaría nada lo caliente y excitado que yo pueda estar, o si esa maldita hormona que has metido en mí puede o no herirme. No te preocuparías jodidamente de mí, te irías y acabarías con esto.

Él podía sentir la ira creciendo en ella. Mejor la ira que esa maldita certeza de que no había amor dentro de ella. Él no aceptaría eso. Él no la dejaría aceptar eso.

—Eres un imbécil, Eriol—se apartó dando tumbos, alejándose de él, sus ojos brillando intensamente de furia.—¿Crees que siempre tienes razón? No has sobrevivido estos años conmigo…

—Debería haberlo hecho—gruñó detrás de ella, sorprendido de lo rápido que su lujuria estaba empezando a crecer ahora.—No estaba con contigo por tu elección, Tomoyo. Tú optaste por no dejarme saber. Tú fuiste la que decidió dejarme creer que estabas muerta. Tú, cariño, así que no trates de culparme a mí por no estar junto a ti.

—Oh sí, debería haber llamado.—Oh, hola, Eriol, nene, sobreviví al fuego y aborté involuntariamente a nuestro bebé. ¿Vendrías a follarme de nuevo, incluso si creo que me mentiste y me dejaste para comenzar de nuevo?—dijo ella dura, sarcásticamente.—Ni hablar, semental.

Semental. Su polla tembló. Él le mostraría a su semental.

—Eso habría funcionado para mí—dijo, observándola cuidadosamente.

Su rostro estaba sonrosado, sus ojos brillando intensa, peligrosamente. Pero él podía ver su excitación creciendo, el sudor que humedecía su frente, sus rosados pezones duros. Su boca se hacía agua por cubrirlos, chuparlos, oírla gritar y rogar por su polla.

—Me apuesto algo a que sí—lo abofeteó y tan rápido como lo hizo él se movió, empujándola hacia la cama, restringiendo sus manos contra el colchón y montando sobre ella a horcajadas.—Quítate de mí, imbécil redomado. Sakura está en lo cierto; eres un estúpido, simple y llanamente. No merece la pena hablar contigo.

—Entonces no hables—dijo él furioso.—Porque, demonios si tiene algún sentido para mi lo que dices cuando hablas. Da un buen uso a esa boquita inteligente y bésame en lugar de eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!**

**Espero y le guste el nuevo capitulo **

**dejen reviews….**

**Feliz año 2013!**

**Nos leemos la proxima**


End file.
